Once Upon a Life Together
by christmasinacup
Summary: Part 3 of "What Hurts the Most" and "In Your Arms." Kate and Rick begin their life together, truly testing the "for better or worse" part of their vows. Of course, once they weather the many storms, there is always some sunshine. Just like the best fairytales, Rick and Kate prove that love overcomes just about everything - and have a happy ending of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the third installment of the "What Hurts the Most" and "In Your Arms" series! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

"Kate, babe? Will you read this?," Rick called from his office. He turned back to his glowing laptop screen and grinned to himself as he typed out another paragraph.

Kate smiled and finished putting on her earrings. She adjusted her drapey gray top and walked through the doorway into Rick's office. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he typed furiously. He finally sensed her watching him and turned around, gaping the second he saw her.

"Where are your pants?"

Kate grinned and walked over to him, slipping into his lap and straddling him in her black lace boyshort panties and nude stilettos.

"Well, I'm not done getting ready yet," she whispered, kissing him softly. "And whatever this is sounded urgent."

He kissed her back, then nuzzled his nose into her neck. Eventually, he had to pull away.

"Before I make us late, I wanted to show you the newest chapter of the new Nikki Heat book."

"Sweltering Heat?," she said, leaning to look at the screen, her eyes scanning the newest pages.

"Mehh… The title is subject to change," Rick said, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Whoa, you're already on chapter 13? Honey, the last book just came about 3 months ago."

"I know, I've just been really inspired lately.," he said, touching his nose to hers.

"Oh, really?," Kate laughed. She kissed him.

"Yeah, I've got this really hot fiancé…." He said, kissing her neck. Kate laughed again.

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Kate," he said with a whisper. He kissed her again.

"Rick…"

"Mhhm hmmm…" he mumbled into her neck, sucking on her earlobe.

"No, Rick, if we don't get going, we will be late for your daughter's party."

He sighed as Kate got up and went into their bedroom. She came out a few minutes later in dark, tight, skinny jeans. She smiled and Rick and put her hands on his shoulders and tore him away from his laptop.

"C'mon, honey," she said. "I know you don't love the idea of Alexis moving out, but this is her last weekend at the loft, and you closed the Old Haunt for the night so we could throw her a fabulous party." Rick nodded silently.

"I know," he said, tugging on the edge of his blue plaid shirt. "I just don't understand why she has to move into her dorm 2 weeks early."

"So she can meet her future classmates, have time to get settled and feel comfortable," Kate said. She took his hand, her diamond engagement ring glinting on her finger.

It had been three months since Rick and Kate got engaged, and so far it was bliss. They hadn't started to discuss the details of the wedding yet, because life had been a little crazy. Rick had come back to the 12th Precinct with Kate, and murderers always got crazy in the summer. Kate was still taking her medication, and was down to one appointment a month with . Alexis was moving into her dorm soon, and shortly after she started her fall semester at Columbia, Martha would be heading off to London for a 2-month run of a play she was currently in.

Esposito and Lanie had been getting cozy, and Kate was pretty sure that whether Lanie caught the bouquet or not, wedding bells would be in the future. Kate and Lanie had been growing closer with Jenny, and many weekends, Rick and Kate spent at least one night on a double date with the Ryans or Espelanie (as Rick affectionately called them).

When the cab pulled up to the Old Haunt, Kate put her hand on Rick's thigh.

"Take a deep breath," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He did, and then he took her hand and they got out of the cab, paying the driver and taking a second before entering the bar. Streamers in every color of the rainbow hung from the ceiling, the pool table had been pulled from the back corner into the middle of the room, and the bar counter was filled with platters of yummy food. The room was filled with Alexis's friends, as well as some of Rick and Kate's friends. They spotted the table where Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, and Esposito were sitting and headed for it, slipping into the booth.

"Hey, proud father," Ryan said, handing him a glass of Scotch. Rick took it gratefully, taking a large gulp. Kate squeezed his forearm before taking the cosmo Lanie was holding out to her.

"So, where's my mother?," Rick said. "I need to prepare myself."

Javi laughed. "I saw her chatting up some of Alexis's friends about fifteen minutes ago."

Lanie looked at Kate. "So, how the wedding planning going?"

Kate made a face. "Umm… don't hate me, but I kinda haven't really started yet."

Lanie laughed. "Oh, honey. Busy at work?"

Kate nodded and took a large sip of her drink. "Extremely."

Jenny looked at Kate sympathetically. "You don't have to tell me about that…" She put her hand on Ryan's shoulder. "This one hasn't been home before 10 in weeks! I hate how hard your job works you guys."

Javi joined in. "Sometimes I do too. But I love it, you know?"

Ryan and Kate nodded in agreement. The table sat in silence for a minute, and then Jenny grabbed Ryan's hand.

"Okay, enough talk. I need to dance."

Ryan grinned and followed his wife onto the dance floor. The song "Don't Do Me Like That" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers came on and Kate nudged Rick's shoulder.

"I love this song! C'mon!"

Rick sighed and gave Espo a "dude-you-can't-ignore-your-fiance" look before following Kate onto the dance floor. He twirled her around and she laughed.

"What do you think, Writer Man? First dance song?"

Ricks shook his head. "No way. Our first dance song will be slow and romantic."

"I know, I was kidding," Kate said, biting her lip. She wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. "Did you have a song in mind?"

"Hmm…. Iris? Dream a Little Dream of Me? Piano Man…. No, Teenage Dream! Or Party Rock Anthem?," he teased, his suggestions going from legitimate to absurd. Kate put her hand on his cheek.

"I guess we do need to start planning this thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "We'll do it together, like I want us to do everything for the rest of our lives."

Kate touched her nose to his as the song ended. "I like that idea."

Half an hour later, Kate was sitting at a barstool, drinking a beer and watching the party. Javi and Kevin were having a sudden-death round of pool, and Lanie and Jenny watched as they chatted and sipped their drinks. Martha and Rick were dancing to a Frank Sinatra tune, laughing and talking.

"Hey," Alexis said, sliding onto the barstool next to Kate. "How's it going?"

Kate grinned at her. "For me? Who cares. I want to hear all about how your party is going!"

Alexis laughed. "It's good. I get to see all my friends before they head off to schools all over the country – and I get to see my dad be happy." She nodded her head towards the center of the dance floor, where Rick and Martha were the center of attention.

"Yeah, as Martha would say, they really know how to 'cut a rug'," Kate said, winking at Alexis. "You know, in all seriousness, I'm so happy for you. I know I'm not your parent, but…"

Alexis took Kate's hand. "Hey, you're the best example of a real mom I've ever had. And I'm glad you're proud of me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kate leaned over, hugged her and kissed her hair. "You're a wonderful girl, Alexis. And the people over at Columbia are very lucky."

Alexis smiled, and then they both turned towards the dance floor and watched Rick and Martha. Rick looked over at them and waved, then dipped Martha.

"You know who's lucky? My dad," Alexis said, slipping off her barstool. "Because he has you."

Kate smiled softly, finishing off her beer and watching Alexis join a crowd of her friends. They were all pretty damn lucky. Her and Rick and Alexis.

xxxx

The next morning, Kate woke up on the couch in an oversized Columbia t-shirt, with Alexis snuggled at her side. She smiled at the sleeping young woman, her eyelashes fluttering as she slept. It was Alexis's last day in the loft, and Kate felt sadder than she expected to. Alexis may not have been her daughter, but she was pretty close to it. Kate rubbed her eyes and looked up, and saw Rick sitting the armchair across from the couch. He was holding a mug of coffee and smiling at his two girls. Kate waved to him.

'Hey,' she mouthed. His smile widened.

'Hey. Nice legs,' he mouthed back. She kicked one of her legs up in the air and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He grinned and got up, coming over to the couch. He bent down and placed a kiss on Kate's lips, then one on Alexis's forehead. He whispered to Kate, "Do you want me to move her so you can get up?"

Kate shook her head. "No." She looked down at Alexis and stroked her hair. "I'm gonna miss her, you know," she whispered to Rick. "I know not as much as you, because you're her father…."

"Hey, she loves you," Rick said, kneeling down next to the couch. "You have a right to miss her, don't think you don't."

Kate smiled at him. "Thanks."

Alexis moved next to Kate, stretching her arms out and yawning. She opened her eyes and saw Rick and Kate both looking at her. She smiled sleepily.

"Hey guys." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Kate put her arm around Alexis's shoulders.

"Morning, sleepy," Rick said, sitting down on Alexis's other side. Alexis grinned. It was a pretty good deal to start her last day at home sandwiched in between her dad and her almost-mom.

"What are we doing today?," Alexis asked.

"Well," Kate said, winking at Rick. "Your dad and I took the day off from the 12th, so we were thinking we could help you set up your dorm room, and then spend the rest of the day having fun. See a movie, go out to dinner, shop."

Alexis beamed. "That sounds great."

Rick nudged Alexis's shoulder. "So it's totally cool if I'm shirtless when I move your stuff into your dorm room?"

Alexis laughed and punched his shoulder. "Eww, no! Save it for Kate, dad."

Kate burst out laughing and Alexis got up from the couch. "I'm going to go get dressed and finish packing a few last things."

"Okay, pumpkin. But you can come back and get stuff whenever you want!," Rick called after her eagerly. She stopped halfway up the stairs, turned around and just smiled at him.

"I love you, dad."

Rick sighed and let his head rest on Kate's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She put her hand on his cheek.

"It's gonna be okay. Have fun for the next few hours, please? Don't spend the day upset," Kate said, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay," he promised. "In case I forget to say it later, thank you so much for being such a good mom to Alexis."

Kate's heart warmed when she heard Rick say that. She smiled to herself and held him close, trying not to get emotional.

"Any time."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Now here comes just a tiny bit of my trademark angst... Review & enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Alexis moved out. Rick and Kate were enjoying working together at the 12th again, now that Rick wasn't behind on his writing. It was the first time they had really been alone in the loft, and they were enjoying the alone time. Lots of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

"Please, Kate? We need this."

"Rick, I don't think you understand," Kate fumed, getting up from the dinner table. A few minutes earlier, Rick had asked Kate if she wanted to go to the Hamptons next week. She had said no because she had to work, he had begged, and it had just blown up. "I can't just do whatever I want whenever I want."

"But you have a right to take some time off," Rick insisted, getting up and following Kate into the living room.

"Rick, I took a week off when we went to LA. And a day to see you in Houston."

"Kate, that was three months ago!"

"Rick, you have no idea how vacation time works, do you? I have a very important job. People count on me! I don't just sit around the house and choose my own hours!"

"Kate, I'm at the Precinct with you most of the time!"

"Yes, you're around all the time, so you know Gates. No way in hell she would give me another week off. And working at the 12th isn't your job. You just play detective. At the end of the day, you can leave whenever you want."

"I can't, Kate!"

"Why? Because you're too busy breathing down my neck? Being overprotective?"

"Because I love you, Kate. Because I don't want to lose you," Rick said forcefully. He made a move to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Rick, I am so sick of you treating me like a child! I have PTSD, I'm not five years old!," She yelled in frustration, tugging on her hair. "I can take care of myself!"

"Kate, why is it so hard for you to let me care for you? That's what do you when you're married. You have to stop being so closed off!"

"I'm not closed off!," Kate insisted stubbornly.

"Really?," Rick asked, folding his arms across his chest. His eyes shone with hurt. "So why did it take you 4 days to tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

Kate blinked back tears. "That is not fair," she said angrily, storming past him towards their bedroom. When she got to the doorway, she turned back to him.

"You know what, Castle? I don't want to fight about this anymore. Or yell about it, whatever. I think I'm gonna sleep in the guest room tonight."

Castle threw up his hands. "Kate, that is ridiculous! This is _our_ apartment, you've lived here for almost 10 months! If you want to take a breather and sleep alone, you can do it in _our_ bedroom!"

"No thanks!," she yelled, heading into their bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and kicked a chair angrily.

Kate emerged a few minutes later, in an oversized NYPD shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. She was holding an extra blanket and pillow, and she was scowling, but in a kind of cute way. She stormed up the stairs to the guest bedroom, trying to keep herself from looking his way.

"Good night!," he yelled after her, still annoyed. "Love you too!"

He frowned and settled down on the couch, pulling a blanket from one side over his body. If she wasn't gonna sleep in their bed, neither was he.

xxxx

Kate woke up at 4 AM and looked around the room, confused. Why was she in the guest room? Then she remembered her fight with Rick from the night before. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. She screamed into it, letting out all her anger. It only took a few minutes for the screams to turn into sobs. She rolled onto her back again, taking loud, shallow breaths. She regretted every single thing she had said to Rick, but at the same time she knew that if she apologized, he would ask her again, and then they would be back where they started.

Honestly, she needed the work. It made her who she was, and she loved it. It also hadn't been a lie when she said that Gates wouldn't give her time off. Sir Victoria Gates wasn't a Rick Castle fan, and Kate didn't have enough vacation time anyway. With Roy, she may have been able to get a few extra days, but not Gates….

She bit her lip, closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, before she let her mind dwell on Roy Montgomery. Because the last thing she needed was more tears, and more sadness.

xxxx

Kate woke up again at 8:30, staring at the ceiling of the guest room. She didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to go downstairs and run into Rick, so she just grabbed one of his first Derrick Storm books off of the guest room nightstand and started to read.

She was on page 47 when she heard a quiet knock. She dog-eared the page and looked up at the doorway. An arm with an NYPD coffee mug in its hand was stretched out in the open doorway, floating by itself.

"I come in peace," a quiet voice said from the hallway. Rick poked his head into the doorway, with a cute, sheepish smile on his face. He walked in the room slowly, holding his other hand behind his back. Kate tossed the book back onto the bedside table and took the coffee mug from him. She took a big sip.

"Thanks."

Rick nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He brought his other hand out from behind his back, revealing a large bouquet of red, pink, and purple flowers. He handed them to Kate. She smiled.

"Rick, they're beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful. These are just plants."

She took his hand. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too," he said, scooting closer to her. "It's my fault, for not thinking before I make extravagant plans. I just... I want you spoil you."

Kate smiled at him lovingly and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh, honey, that's kind of you. But I do have a schedule to think about."

"Well, it's not really that kind," Rick winked. "I just want to see you in that swimsuit from LA again. Or skinny dip with you, either way work for me. I'm not picky."

Kate laughed and put her hand on his arm, pulling him towards her.

"Oh, really?"

He laughed and she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her neck. She moaned softly, arching her back as Castle kissed her passionately.

"How is it," she asked him between kisses. "That you can make me feel like _this _with just a few touches?"

He smiled and placed his hand on one of her bare breasts under her t-shirt, massaging it. She gasped and hooked her legs around his. She threw her head back as he gently pulled her shirt up and gave her other breast equal treatment.

"Oh, Rick…"

He lifted his head up from her chest and captured her mouth in another heated, passionate kiss.

"Oh my god," he moaned into her hair. "We have a small argument, spend a night apart, and I feel like I haven't been with you in weeks."

She murmured in agreement. Then, she pushed Rick off of her. He looked confused, but she just grinned. She pulled her shirt off and kicked off her pants, then wiggled out of her panties. She grabbed Rick and pulled him towards her, tearing off his clothes. Lucky for her, he was still in his pajamas, and old navy blue t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

He laughed as Kate pushed him back down on the bed, basically attacking him. "Did you actually just rip my shirt in half just to get it off?"

Kate nodded, and kissed him hard. "Yeah…. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he whispered, kissing her chest.

They were passionate, fiery. Although it wasn't new to them, as a couple they were more sweet and loving. But they had their sexier moments too. When they were finished, Kate collapsed on the bed next to Rick, panting.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Rick finished, panting as well. Kate grinned and ran her hand down his chest, stopping just south of his belly button. He gasped.

"I was thinking…. Orgasmic," Kate whispered sexily, moving her hand and climbing back on top of him.

"So what do you say, Writer Man? Got a round two in you?"

He grinned. "Yep. I could go all day, Katherine."

"Sounds like a plan," she said before kissing him hungrily. "It is my day off, after all."

xxxx

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Kate and Rick realized how hungry they both were. Rick ordered Chinese food, and they both put their pajamas back on. They sat at the kitchen counter, eating spring rolls and chow mein, smiling at each other.

When they were done, Kate came up behind Rick and started to massage his shoulders.

"So, I'm feeling a little dirty… how does a shower sound?"

Rick grinned and slid of the barstool, pulling Kate towards him. He kissed her tenderly, and she jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his hips. He held her, and smoothly as he could, walked the both of them into their master bathroom.

xxxx

Kate and Rick were twisted up in the sheets hours later, holding each other and talking.

"So, I thought of a wedding date," Rick said softly, twirling a lock of Kate's shiny chestnut hair in his fingers.

"Mmmh, really?," Kate asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah... March 9th, the first day we met," he said proudly. "It will have been 5 years."

"Wow," Kate said. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither," Rick whispered, turning Kate to face him. "I am so, so lucky to have found you."

Kate smiled and cupped his chin, placing a sweet kiss on Rick's lips. "I'm glad that your books inspire homicidal tendencies in your readers."

Rick laughed and took Kate's hands in his. "Me too. Because they brought me to you, and without you, I would be a much lesser man than I am today."

"You helped me too," Kate said. She bit her lip. "I don't think I ever told you this, but your books – they helped me through my mom's death. Without you, I would definitely be lost."

Rick looked at her in awe. "I never knew that," he whispered, hugging Kate close to him. "I mean, I knew you were a fan, but…"

Kate nodded. "You saved me. Years before we met, you lifted me out of all of the pain."

"Oh, Kate," Rick said, kissing her hair. "I love you. So much. And I wish, as much as you do, that your mother could be at our wedding."

Kate held onto Rick and let herself cry. "She would have loved you," Kate said through her tears. Rick sat up, pulling Kate with him, so they were face to face. He took her face in his hands.

"I know I would have loved her too," Rick said. "And you know what? I bet that right now, she's watching us and crying because she misses you, too."

Kate smiled and laughed weakly. "I hope she hasn't been watching for the last few hours… that would be awkward."

Rick laughed and wiped away Kate's tears with his thumb. Kate smiled at him lovingly.

"March 9th is perfect, honey," she said to him. "I love the idea of the wedding being on our 5th anniversary."

He smiled. "Great. We can start figuring out the details soon… but we've got time."

"We have forever, remember?," Kate asked with a little grin.

"How could I forget?" Rick grinned adorably, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, yesterday's fight forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

"Castle," Rick answered his phone. It had been 2 weeks since his and Kate's fight about the Hamptons, and they were doing much better. He had taken the day off from working at the Precinct to do some work on his website, mostly answering fan questions and signing autographs. Right now it was 1 pm, and he was already bored.

"Hey Castle, it's Ryan."

"Ryan! How's it going, man? You would not believe how boring it gets to write your own name after you've done it fifty times…"

"Yeah, um," Ryan sounded upset. "Listen, Castle, I have something to tell you. Kate is in the hospital."

Rick jumped out of his chair. "What? What happened? She didn't get shot again, did she?" His heart was racing.

"No, she… she has some broken ribs, possible a punctured lung, some gashes… We were trying to take down a drug lord, and he got physical. Knocked the gun out of her hand and wrestled her to the floor. He gave Javi a pretty bad concussion when he tried to jump in and save Kate."

Rick ran his hand through his hair. Then he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Where is she?"

"Lennox Hill."

"Okay, let me get a cab... I'll be there as soon as I can. Ryan, she's conscious, right?"

Ryan paused and Castle started to panic. "Ryan!"

"I'll pick you up, man, I took a detour from following the ambulance. Be outside your place in 5."

"Ryan, how bad is it? Ryan!" The phone line went dead and Castle started to lose it. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him and hitting the elevator button repeatedly until the elevator opened.

The second Ryan's car pulled up, Castle yanked the door open and got inside. Ryan looked nervous and worried.

"Hey, Castle."

"Dammit, Ryan, tell me how bad it is."

Ryan let out a deep breath. "Not horrible... but not good either."

Castle was hit with a wave of fear.

"Kate was unconscious when the ambulance arrived," Ryan said gently, flipping on his turn signal and taking a right. "Javi was conscious, but barely. He only has a concussion. But Kate… she fought really hard, Rick. You would have been proud of her. This guy was strong, she gave it all she could."

Rick shook his head. "I would have been even more proud of her if she had stayed out of it. Hey, why wasn't she wearing a vest?"

Ryan frowned and braced herself. "Umm… she didn't think she needed one."

Castle groaned. "How could you let her do that?"

"Castle, you know her. No one can stop her, or change her mind."

Castle stared out the window at the slow traffic. He sighed as Ryan turned on his siren and raced to the hospital.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. He was so angry with himself for not going with her today. And he was scared, because he felt like Ryan was holding out on him.

Ryan parked illegally on the street in front of the hospital and they rushed in. Ryan flashed his badge at the first nurse they saw.

"Detective Ryan, NYPD. Two of my partners were just brought in."

The nurse nodded. "The man is upstairs in room 217, and the woman is with him, being prepped for surgery."

Castle and Ryan looked at each other and then sped to catch the elevator that was closing. Once inside, Castle fidgeted nervously. If Kate was being prepped for surgery, she wasn't dying, right? Or was it worse than they thought?

The elevator opened and they ran out. Ryan figured out which way they needed to go, and then they started off running again down the hallway. The door to room 217 was open, so they walked through it. There were two beds: Javier was lying in a bed next to the window, his head being wrapped up by a nurse. Another two nurses were tending to Kate in the bed closer to the door, moving her onto a gurney. Rick rushed to her side.

"Kate? Kate, honey, can you hear me?" Kate was mostly covered with a sheet, but he could see a cut on her forehead and a black eye. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were closed.

"Sir, are you her – ' a nurse started to say. Rick looked up at her.

"I'm her fiancé," he said, his eyes pleading. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse locked eyes with him. "She is in a lot of pain. Four of her ribs broke, and one punctured her lung. Her right ankle is also twisted, possible fractured. We have to get her to surgery now – time is of the essence."

Rick watched as Kate was wheeled out by 2 other nurses. The nurse he had been talking to touched her hand to his arm and said, "We'll bring someone to get you when she's done," before following the other nurses.

Rick collapsed into a chair facing the beds. Ryan came and sat next to him.

"Javi is asleep, but the nurse said that he suffered a major concussion. No brain damage or skull fractures, so he'll be okay. Just very disoriented for a few days."

" 'Time is of the essence'," Rick repeated, twisting his hands together. "What the hell does that mean?"

Ryan put his hand on Castle's shoulder. "I don't know." They sat there in silence for a while, and then Ryan's phone rang. He answered it, and Castle could hear Jenny's frantic voice. Ryan immediately started to soothe her.

"It's okay, honey, I'm fine….. Javi has a concussion, and Kate broke some ribs and punctured a lung… she's in surgery… yes, Rick is with me….. no, stay home... I want to wait til Javi wakes up… I love you, too. I will. Okay. Bye."

He hung up and sat back down next to Castle. "Jenny says hi, and hopes Kate makes a quick recovery."

Castle nodded but didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't Ryan's fault, but he was jealous. Ryan's wife was fine, and his partner was fine. Meanwhile, Kate was in surgery. And for all he knew, she was fighting for her life. All because she cared more about bringing down bad guys than her own safety.

xxxx

Rick had fallen asleep in his chair, but Ryan shook him to wake him up when Kate was brought back to the room. The nurse informed Castle that they had to place Kate in a medical coma during surgery, but she should wake up within the next 2 days. Javi had also woken up, and after the nurse did a routine check on him to make sure there was no brain damage, she gave him drugs and he fell back asleep.

Rick had pulled his chair next to Kate's bed. He was holding her hand, staring at her face. A doctor came in to check on her, ask Rick a few questions, and wrap up her ankle. He told Rick that until she was awake and they could do some tests on her, they would treat it like a fracture. Rick just nodded numbly. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Ryan went home shortly after Javi went back to sleep, promising to be back in the morning. It was 9 pm when Rick realized he hadn't called Alexis. He stepped out into the hallway and dialed her cell number.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Rick said shakily. "I wanted you to know, Kate… Kate's in the hospital."

"Oh my god! What happened? Is she okay?"

Rick sighed and rubbed his temples. "She got in a fight with a suspect, and… it's really bad. She's out of surgery, and the nurses say she'll wake up in a day or two… but Alexis, I'm scared," he admitted, trying not to cry. "She just looks so broken, lying here."

Alexis sounded scared, too. "Can I come see her?"

"Yes. Please," Rick said. "We're in room 217 at Lennox Hill."

"I'll be right there, dad. Do you need anything?"

"No," Rick said. He hung up and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. "Just for her to wake up," he whispered to himself. He went back in the room and sat on the chair next to her bed. He took Kate's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Hey, baby," he whispered. "It's me. I really need you to wake up, because I need you and I love you and Alexis is worried, and so am I, and Kevin, and Javi, and Jenny, and Lanie…." He trailed off, blinking back tears. "And you promised! You promised to be here forever! And I'm gonna hold you to that, because marriage means not breaking promises…"

He stopped, and wiped his eyes.

"This is all my fault, because if I had been there… I wouldn't have let you go without a vest… Kate, why would you do that? You wouldn't be here right now if you had one.." he stopped himself.

"I don't mean to scold you, honey, I'm sorry. I just really wish you would open your eyes. Please? C'mon, open those gorgeous green eyes, the same ones that used to scowl at me with disdain. Open them, and smile at me, and say you love me. C'mon, Kate. Please, honey?"

"Dad?"

Castle looked up at the doorway. Alexis stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, with a long striped cardigan over them. She had tears in her eyes as she walked over to the bed.

"Is she… ," Alexis choked out. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I don't know."

xxxx

Alexi and Rick had fallen asleep in the couch in the corner of the room. When they woke up the next morning, Javi was staring at them. Rick waved to him, then left the room, mumbling something about finding a nurse. He glanced at Kate longingly as he left. She was the same as the night before.

"Alexis?"

She wiped her eyes. "Hey, Javier. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," he shrugged. He gestured to the tray next to his bed. "The food here sucks."

Alexis laughed weakly. Esposito looked at her sympathetically.

"Kate woken up yet?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. Dad said she made it out of surgery okay, but a nurse told him she may not wake up for a few days. He's scared. I am too." She paused. "Javier, what happened to you guys?"

He took a deep breath and stared at his lap. "We were trying to make an arrest, this drug lord who goes by Casanova. We pulled up in front of his place, and Kate insisted on leaving the vests behind and hiding our guns, so we would look peaceful. I felt a little uneasy, but I knew she'd do it whether I joined her or not. So Ryan called for backup, and we went in. We were walking down the alley, when suddenly the guy comes barreling out the side door, trying to make a run for it. He and Kate collide, she pulls her gun, and he gets physical. Knocks the gun out of her hand and punches her in the eye. She tried to hit back, but he just caught her wrist, and used his other hand to hit her again. I tried to pull him off of her, and he threw me back. I hit the brick wall and banged my head, It took a few seconds for me to fade out, and the last thing I saw was blood running down Kate's face from a cut one of his rings made. I tried to yell, but then everything went black." He looked at Alexis, who was in shock.

"I'm just glad he didn't have a gun on him," Javi said somberly. Alexis nodded. They both glanced over at Kate, still asleep on her bed. Javier looked pained and angry. Alexis put her hand on his arm.

"Javier, it's not your fault," she said, trying to make eye contact with him. "Please, just don't be angry with yourself."

Javier laughed to himself. "How is it that you are much smarter and more mature than the rest of us adults?"

Alexis shrugged and smiled. "I don't know." She got up, picking up her bag.

"I'm sorry to go, but I have a class in an hour," Alexis said, heading for the door. "I'll be back later today. "

Javi nodded. "Thanks, Alexis."

xxxx

Rick was sitting by Kate's bed 2 hours later, holding her hand. Javi was asleep again, and Ryan had come through right after Alexis left to check on both Javi and Kate. He told Rick that Jenny wanted to have him and Alexis over for dinner that night, and he agreed to come. He didn't want to leave Kate's side, but you know what they saw about a watched pot…

It was hard for Rick to sit next to her. He could still small a faint trace of her perfume, despite all the hospital-y smells in the room. Her beautiful features were now marred with cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"Mhhmm." A small murmur came from Kate lips, and her eyelashes fluttered. Rick snapped to attention.

"Kate?"

Kate made a noise he couldn't understand, and her fingers flexed, then she wrapped them around Rick's hand. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. He grinned and lifted her hand up to his mouth, kissing it. Then he hit the button next to Kate's bed to call for a nurse.

"She's awake!," He yelled excitedly at the nurse the second she entered. "She mumbled something, and she squeezed my hand, and her eyelashes fluttered!"

The nurse smiled softly. "Alright, let's slowly get her to sit up. We need to do a few quick routine tests. Has she opened her eyes?"

Kate stirred on the bed. "No, not yet," Rick said slowly. "Is that bad?"

"No, not necessarily," the nurse said, shaking her head. "She's just waking up slowly. She was in a medically induced coma."

The nurse put her hand on Kate's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kate? Can you hear me?"

More groggy mumbling. "Mhhh… yesss.."

The nurse smiled. "Great. Can you open your eyes? Take it slow."

Kate's eyelashes fluttered again, then her eyes slowly started to open. The second her green eyes met Rick's deep blue ones, she smiled weakly.

"Rickk." Her voice was raspy. "Heyy." Rick grinned and took her hand back in his.

"Hey, honey," he said softly, smiling at her lovingly. The nurse watched them with a smile. After a minute or so, she leaned into Kate's line of sight and waved.

"Hello, Kate. I'm Nurse Annie, and I was hoping you could sit up for me. Do you think you could do that?"

Kate nodded, very slowly and weakly. She let go of Rick's hand and pushed herself up, planting her hands on the bed. When she was finally sitting upright, Rick grinned and clapped for her.

"Good job, honey!"

Nurse Annie smiled and put her hand on Kate's back.

"Okay Kate, take two deep breaths."

xxxx

After Kate took all of her tests and had her blood drawn, Nurse Annie left her and Rick alone. Rick sat on Kate's bed next to each to her, their clasped hands resting in his lap.

"I'm so, so grateful you're okay," Rick said to Kate, gazing into her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise."

Kate smiled. "Never. And I'm really sorry I was so reckless. I should have worn a vest, and I should have thought before I ran into an unpredictable situation."

Rick shook his head. "Shh, don't worry about that right now, okay? All I care about is that we get you home, and you're safe."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you, Rick."

He nodded and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Don't hate me for putting Kate in danger! But at least she's ok :) Review?


	4. Chapter 4

I promised it would have a happy ending, and i always deliver :) Enjoy & review!

* * *

Kate made Rick stick to his promise, so that night he went to the Ryan's for dinner. He was back early the next morning, and when he arrived, Kate and Javi were chatting. Javi was dressed in his street clothes, and he was sitting on the edge of Kate's bed.

"Hey, check it, Castle," Javi said, holding up his wrist. "Kate and I have matching bracelets."

Rick laughed. He was glad Javi could make light of the situation.

"Nice," Rick said, holding out his hand for Espo to feed the birds. "Pale pink is your color."

Espo wrinkled his nose. "Thanks, man." He smiled. "I gotta go, they said I could be released this morning. Ryan's gonna to pick me up soon."

Kate nodded. "I'm glad you're okay, Javi. Thank you, for trying to help me."

Javi shrugged it off. "Of course. Kate, you're a sister to me. No way I'm gonna stand around and watch some dirty drug lord mess you up."

Kate grinned. Rick put his hand on Javi's shoulder.

"Thanks, man."

Javi nodded. "Of course, bro."

Rick sat down on Kate's bed. "Hey, have you heard from the nurses yet?"

"No, but I should soon." She looked worried. "Rick, how bad was it? No one has given me details."

Rick took a deep breath. "Well, your face is pretty badly scraped up… you also broke quite a few ribs, one of which punctured your left lung."

Kate frowned. "Same side where my scar from last year is."

Rick nodded. "Yes. Your right ankle is also twisted. It may be a fracture, but they can't be sure until they do more tests. They wanted to wait until you were awake. You were put in surgery as soon as possible, to fix your lung and your ribs."

Kate nodded. "Okay. So what's left to test?"

"I can answer that." A doctor entered. He stood at the end of Kate's bed, holding his hand out to shake Rick's.

"I'm Dr. Stevens, and I've been in charge of Kate's case for the last 2 days. I want to help you to understand what happened to you, and how to move forward."

Kate nodded. "Okay."

"So, all your tests came back with good results... as far as we can tell, there is no brain damage or risk of complications. Your surgery went perfectly, and aside from some pain in your ribs for the next few weeks, everything is okay. Your ankle is most likely fractured, I will take a look at it right now. Do you remember much from the fight?"

"Not much," Kate said, shaking her head. nodded.

"Okay, good. I read your file, and the more you remember, the harder it will be on your pre-existing PTSD. We also would like to prescribe some painkillers for your ankle and your ribs, but we need to check with your therapist, and make sure the painkillers don't conflict with your antidepressants."

"Okay," Kate said again. She glanced at Rick, then looked back at Dr. Stevens.

"So, what's next?"

"We take a look at your ankle, and then get you home by tomorrow, if possible."

Dr. Stevens left them alone again, and Rick lifted Kate's hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Thank god you're okay," he said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"I can't wait to go home," Kate said, closing her eyes and yawning. Rick let go of her hand and stroked her forehead.

xxxx

Kate could feel his eyes on her the entire time she was awake. She thought she could escape his piercing looks while she slept, but it was the opposite. She knew he didn't mean to, but the way he watched her, as if she were a china doll teetering on a shelf, made her feel guilty for doing what she did. For being irresponsible.

"I can feel you staring," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. Her lips barely moved as his head turned and she peered at him through one open eye. The bed creaked a little as he leaned against it and she hissed as the bed dipped slightly.

"Sorry," he said as he backed off and leaned his elbows up on his knees. He watched her lovingly and protectively. She smiled back at him with as much strength as she could, to satisfy him.

"How's the patient?," Nurse Annie asked as she knocked and stuck her head in.

"Ready to go home," Kate said eagerly, as she opened both her eyes and sat up. Rick grabbed an extra pillow from the bed beside her and Kate hugged it. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Well, you'll have to stay with someone. I assume that won't be an issue. The prescriptions will be ready, your fiance already told us which pharmacy to send it to," the nurse said.

"We live together. I'll make sure he stays off her feet, "Rick said, smirking at her. "I work from home, so she won't have to lift a finger."

Kate shot him a look. She's wasn't paralyzed, she could do things for herself. But I guess when you're engaged, you have to let your fiancé (especially if it's Rick Castle) wait on you.

"What about work?," Kate sighed. She knew the answer already, but she was hoping for a little freedom.

"I heard you're a bit of a workaholic," Nurse Annie said with a small smile. "You can't go back until those ribs heal. Give it a couple weeks, then we'll do an X-ray and make sure they're okay. Be careful with the ankle, too. We'll give you crutches and do another x-ray in 2 weeks. Get plenty of sleep and let your friends and family help you out." Nurse Annie smiled at Rick and he nodded happily.

"Make her rest if she refuses, there are some sedatives we added to the prescription bag. She should sleep sitting up," the nurse said to Rick. He nodded.

"Oh, and Kate? The more time you spend off your feet, the sooner that ankle will heal. I know it will be hard, but if you can stay in bed for the next 2 weeks, you'll be back to work sooner. "

Kate sighed and nodded. "Okay." Rick gave her a placating smile.

"Any questions before I get the discharge papers printed?," the nurse asked.

Kate shook her head and looked down at the taped cotton ball that now sat on her wrist. She hated having blood drawn. It made her feel weak, and right now, she was sick of feeling weak. She wanted to feel strong again.

"Kate, look at me," Rick said gently. She played with the tape and sighed as he lifted her chin.

"So you need help for a few weeks. We won't hold it against you. I'm sure I can find a girly apron and wear it. Maybe a crown for you. We can pretend you're a queen or something and I'm your servant," Rick said with a serious look, only smiling as a small smile appeared on her lips. "I know you hate it when I wait on you too much or don't take care of myself, but this is not negotiable."

"For a writer, you sure suck at this whole plot thing. And don't make me laugh," she grumbled as she took a shallow breath in. She was definitely more awake and aware (and pissed off) than she had been when she woke up the day before. Rick knew it wouldn't take long for her frustration to sink in.

"I'm glad you're alive, Kate, " Rick said seriously.

"I'm glad, too," she said back to him. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. She was alive. She would live to keep the bad guys off the streets for another day. And perhaps the servant thing wouldn't be so bad. After all, she would have the rest of their lives to return the favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat in bed a week later, with her ankle propped up on a pile of pillows. She was reading her already-well-worn copy of Frozen Heat, and she could hear Rick typing away on his laptop in his office, just a few feet and an open door away.

"Hey babe, do you need anything? Water, food?"

Kate smiled and closed her book, tossing it on the nightstand.

"How about my fiancé?"

Rick poked his head in the doorway, grinning like a dork. Kate just laughed at him and beckoned him with her finger. "Come over here."

Rick came over to the bed and sat next to Kate. She grabbed his face and kissed it, tangling her fingers in his hair. After a minute or two, he stopped, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Nice try," he murmured. She groaned and flopped onto her back. Castle smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, honey," Rick said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I know how hard this has been for you. And I wish I could make it easier."

"I know, honey. And I love you for that," Kate said, looking up at Rick. "Can you make me a promise?"

"Of course," Rick said, lying down on the bed bedside her, their faces on a few inches apart.

"I do want to go to the Hamptons," Kate admitted, blushing slightly. "I know I fought you on it, and I was a bit of bitch about it, but I've never been to your Hamptons house and I would really love to go. Maybe with Alexis, too. Once the doctor says it's okay, of course."

Rick grinned, leaned towards her for a quick kiss. "That's a wonderful idea, Kate! And you've got the time now – Gates called while you were sleeping a few days ago and I convinced her to give you paid leave until a doctor cleared you to go back to work."

Kate laughed. "How did you do that?"

"By appealing to what she cares about most: her Precinct's reputation. Because it would look bad if a gimp cop was out in the field, and couldn't bring down killers, and it would irresponsible of her to let someone as determined as you try to do her work when it's not 100%," Rick said proudly. He felt pretty good about having beat Gates. Castle: 1; Gates: 0.

Kate just smiled and kissed him again. "I can just picture it now… white sand, cool breeze, the smell of hamburgers, sunshine….."

xxxx

Kate had described it perfectly. Two weeks later, she had been cleared by her doctors, and she and Rick were standing on the backyard deck of his house in the Hamptons, which was right on the beach. Kate had a boot for whenever she had to walk for more than 15 minutes, but she wasn't wearing it now. She kicked off her flat sandals and dropped Rick's hand, running for the water. Her red sundress fluttered in the breeze, and her curly hair shone. Rick grinned and ran after her, pulling of his white linen button-down shirt. The second he reached Kate, he grabbed her and twirled her around just inches above the cold, clear waves. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Wow, Rick, this is… this is amazing!," she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. He grinned and kissed her neck.

"I'm glad you like it."

They played in the waves for a while, enjoying the perfect weather. Rick ran back up to the house for a few seconds to put on Jason Mraz, and they danced around in the water, spinning and jumping and laughing. After an hour or so, Rick insisted Kate take a break from being on her feet, and she agreed because she was getting tired. Rick carried her bridal-style to a couch in the downstairs living room, just a few feet from the double doors leading to the beach, so she could enjoy the view.

Alexis was arriving tomorrow, and in a few days, the Ryans, Lanie, and Javi were going to join them. But for now, it was just Rick and Kate. Rick brought their bags to the master bedroom upstairs, then grabbed Kate's favorite comfy gray sweater. As perfect as the weather was, it got cold at night. He got them each a beer and sat on the couch next to Kate, handing her the beer and tossing the sweater in her lap. She grinned.

"Thanks, Rick." She held up her beer. "To time off and enjoying life."

Rick clinked his beer with hers, smiling. "And to my beautiful fiancé, who looks so gorgeous that it's killing me how long we've gone without sex."

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "Wow, way to ruin the moment, Castle."

"Sorry!," he said, not looking sorry at all. He sighed. "But you just look so insanely hot in that dress, and it's been 3 weeks, and restraining myself has been really hard."

She smiled and took another swig of her beer before setting it down on the coffee table. "Well, then why don't you show me the master bedroom?"

He wiggled his eyebrows before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"And for the record," she whispered sexily. "It's been hard for me too."

xxxx

Later that night, Kate sat in bed in her pajamas, reading InStyle. Rick had insisted he serve her dinner in bed, so she could rest her ankle.

"Burgers and fries!," Rick sang, entering the bedroom with a plate in each hand. Kate grinned and put down her magazine.

"Thanks," she said, taking her plate from him. "This smells amazing."

Rick smiled and sat down next to her. "No problem."

"So," Kate said, in between bites. "We need to start doing some wedding planning, now that we set a date."

Rick nodded and swallowed. "Sounds good. The first thing we should do is a choose a venue…. sometimes those need to be booked months in advance." He got up and went over to the dresser, where a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses sat. He poured them each a glass and sat back down next to Kate.

"So, the big question is, where do you want to get married?," he asked her, handing her a glass.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. What do you think? I mean, you've done this before."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I have. But I don't want you to think about that, okay? This day is about you and me. And we have some time to decide what we want. And as long as you're the one next to me, I don't care where we get married."

She squeezed his hand and smiled, then yawned. Rick picked up both of their plates. He handed Kate her pill box from the night table, and she took her antidepressant and a few painkillers with the glass of water she had placed there earlier. She lay back on the pillows, stretching her arms out. She yawned again.

"Perfect timing! I was just about to suggest that you get some rest."

Kate pouted, but let Rick re-situate her ankle under the covers before he pulled the comforter over her body, tucking in right under her chin. She laughed softly.

"Gonna read me a bedtime story, Castle?"

He sat down next to her and smiled, nodding. "Once upon a time, there was a sexy cop. But she was more than just a pretty face and hot body. She was smart, clever, brave, and would do anything to bring killers to justice. Like every hero, she had a loved one to avenge: her mother. This sexy cop fought tirelessly to bring the mother's murderer to justice, even after 13 years. And she had help – a tough, ex-military cop, his partner, a kind Irishman, and a devilishly handsome author. Together, the four of them solved crimes, and they were awesome at it. And the beautiful cop married the handsome author, and they had lots of smart, gorgeous children. And they always loved each other, no matter what."

Kate smiled. "I like that story." Her eyelids slowly closed, and she mumbled, "Good night."

Rick kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

He got up and took their glasses and plates down to the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and doing the rest of the dishes by hand. As he dried his hands, he stared at a framed picture of him and Alexis that hung on the kitchen wall. She was about 9 years old, and she was sitting in his lap, his arms around her. He smiled and then turned off the kitchen light, heading back upstairs. He couldn't help but think about his and Kate's future kids, and bringing them here for summers, to play on the beach and make memories.

He took off his jeans and crawled into bed next to Kate in his boxers and undershirt. He turned on his side and scooted a little closer to Kate, who had already fallen asleep. He caught a glimpse of Kate's engagement ring and smiled to himself, not believing this was his life.

xxxx

The next morning, Rick and Kate were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee, when the doorbell rang. Kate put her hand on Rick's arm and stood up.

"I got it."

"Kate, your boot!," Rick protested. She just shook her head. "I can do this."

Kate opened the door and grinned.

"Alexis!"

Alexis stepped into the doorway and wrapped her arms around Kate, squeezing her.

"Kate! You're walking!"

"Yep," Kate said cheerfully. She looked Alexis up and down as Rick jumped up from the couch. In a colorful maxidress and pretty sandals, she looked healthy and happy. Her hair was braided, and her smile was bright. "Alexis, you look wonderful!"

Rick nodded in agreement. "How is the first month in the dorm treating you?"

Alexis hugged her dad. "Great. Same as the last time you asked me, and the time before that, and your text the second day I moved in," she laughed.

"I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself," Rick said, playing with a free strand of Alexis's red hair. Alexis smiled at both Rick and Kate.

"I am. And I'm so glad you're okay, Kate. I was so worried about you."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Alexis. Javi said you really helped him out, too."

Alexis nodded. "We talked about what happened. I wanted to make sure he didn't blame himself, you know? And besides, we're all practically family anyway."

Rick kissed Alexis's hair. "That's great, sweetie. Hey, do you want me to grab your stuff from the cab?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes, please! Thanks, dad."

Rick headed out the door, and Kate and Alexi sat down on the couch.

"Alexis, have you decided on your major yet?"

"No," Alexis admitted, sighing. "There are just too many to pick from! How do I know if I've chosen the right one?"

Kate nodded sympathetically. "Have you ever thought about being a therapist, or a counselor? You seem to be really good at helping people. From what Javi said, it sounds like you really know how to help people deal with the hard stuff."

"I never though about that," Alexis said thoughtfully. "But I like it… helping people always makes me feel good. Remember when I was interning at the Precinct, and I found that photo album, and returned it to the woman it belonged to?"

Kate nodded and her face broke out into a grin. "I remember that! I was so amazed at your work ethic and determination. I mean, I didn't think you were your father, but I was surprised that with your parents, you were so different. Not in a bad way, of course."

Alexis laughed it off with a wave of her hand. "No, it's okay. I definitely don't inherit certain things from my parents, but I'd like to think my work ethic is like yours, actually. I know we're not actually related, but…"

Kate smiled. "We definitely share a few traits."

"What do you guys share?," Rick asked, wheeling Alexis's suitcase behind him.

"A work ethic," Alexis informed him with a twinkle in her eye. "That took you a while, what's up?"

Rick sighed. "The cab driver was a fan."

Kate and Alexis laughed.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry your life is so tragically difficult," Kate said with mock-sympathy. She stood up and smiled, her eyes sparkling. She lifted an eyebrow. "Who wants to go swimming?"

Alexis and Rick raised their hands, grinning at each other. "Me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis ran up the beach towards Kate, wringing her hair out. Her pink floral Betsey Johnson bikini looked good against her pale (but not too pale) skin, and she was shrieking. Rick ran a few feet behind her, yelling, "I'm gonna get you!"

Kate laughed. She had been in the ocean for a few hours before Rick has gently suggested she take a break and sit in a comfy lounge chair on the beach. She grabbed her phone from the table next to her and brought up the camera, snapping a picture of Rick grabbing Alexis around the waist.

"Daaaaddd!," Alexis screamed. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. "Surrender! Surrender!," Alexis yelled, until Rick put her down. He grinned at her.

"Aww yeah."

"Dad," Alexis said, smiling and shaking her head. "You never get sick of that, do you?"

He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her, walking towards Kate. "Never."

Rick sat down on Kate's chair, at her feet. She just winked at Alexis and kicked him off, onto the warm sand. Alexis burst out laughing as Rick spit out sand. He looked at Kate.

"Oh, it's on. I'll give you a 5-second head start since you're a cripple."

Kate smiled with determination. She took off her straw fedora and tossed the towel off her body. She stretched her arms, giving Rick a chance to stare at her toned body in her black bikini.

"I'm up for the challenge," she said, taking off down the beach. She ran along the water, about a foot before the waves. She could hear Castle counting 5 Mississippis before running after her. She grinned to herself and sped up. It seemed Castle had forgotten how often she had to run down suspects.

She waited until she was far enough away from the house that Alexis looked like she was 3 feet tall, and Rick was a good couple yards behind her, to dart into a nearby group of palm trees. She circled back, making sure not to get too close to any neighbors as she ran back towards Alexis, Rick nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something collided with her, knocking her onto her back. She was breathless, panting in a totally non-sexy way. Rick grinned, having landed on top of her. He kissed her quickly, then let her regain her breath.

"Hey there."

"Man! I thought I was being so clever!," Kate protested, still panting slightly.

Rick nuzzled his nose with hers, clasping their hands together in the sand on either side of their bodies.

"You were. Never have I thought to cut through the trees and double back. I usually just head for the ocean."

Kate grinned. "So I outsmarted you?"

"Maybe. But I caught you, didn't I?," Rick asked smugly, kissing her. They made out on the sand for a few minutes until Kate was breathless again, this time in a sexier way. She smiled up at him, breathing heavily.

"Hot."

He nodded and went back in for more. "Yeah, I know, right?"

"No, Rick, the sand is hot," she wheezed.

"Oh!," He quickly pulled her up so she was sitting, then he took her in his arms and carried her about twenty feet to the house. Kate was still panting when they reached the shady back deck. Rick sat her down the lounge chair as Alexis jumped up to go get her a glass of water.

"Kate, honey, are you okay?"

Kate nodded. "My lungs… are.. just.. still…," she coughed out. "..healing."

Alexis came back out of the house and handed Kate a glass of water. She nodded her thanks and took it, taking a few sips.

"Are you sure?," Rick asked worriedly. Kate nodded, then started to cough again, spitting up some water. She clamped her hand over her mouth. Rick frowned and picked up Kate's phone. He handed it to Alexis.

"Honey, will you dial her doctor and follow us upstairs? I think someone needs to lie down."

Alexis nodded and followed behind Rick as he swept Kate up in his arms once more and carried her upstairs. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I don't feel so hot all of the sudden," she mumbled into Rick's neck. They reached the bedroom, and Alexis put the phone on speaker as she helped her dad lower Kate onto the bed gently. Alexis then kissed Kate's forehead and left, telling Kate to feel better soon.

"Dr. Stevens? Hi, yes, it's Rick Castle. No, Kate's ankle is fine. She and I are actually on vacation with my daughter in the Hamptons.. yes…. Well, Kate was moving around a lot, doing a lot of running, and started panting a lot…. Yes, coughing too… she said she wasn't feeling that great all of the sudden… yeah, sure…"

Rick put his hand on Kate's forehead.

"Yes, she's a bit warm. But we were also just lying in the sand... give it ten minutes? Okay….. great… thanks, doctor. Will do… okay, bye."

"Rick, I'm a little dizzy… and my head hurts," Kate whispered hoarsely. She closed her eyes again and lifted her hand to her face, pushing the heel of her hand against her forehead. Rick moved her hand and kissed her forehead where it hurt.

"The doctor said you might be slightly dehydrated. He also said no more heavy-duty running, until he can check your lungs out."

Kate nodded very slowly, frowning. She felt for Rick's hand and he reached out for her to take it.

"Oww… it hurts, Rick."

"I'm so sorry, baby. How about we take a nap? I'll be right here if you need me."

Kate murmured, "Yess… but not in the wet swim suits…"

Rick nodded in agreement. "I'll change you, okay baby? You just lie there."

Kate laughed weakly. "What a charmer." Rick laughed with her as he untied her bikini. He went through their drawers until he found a long, slightly oversized tank top and a pair of boyshort panties. He dressed Kate and changed into boxers and a t-shirt himself. He made sure the ceiling fan was on the highest power it went to, and hung their wet swim suits up in the bathroom to dry.

"Remember, honey, I'm right here," he whispered, slipping into bed next to Kate. She shifted, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her hair and kept his eyes open, watching her sleep.

xxxx

They must have missed dinner, because when Rick and Kate woke up, it was 2 am. Kate looked at the clock and groaned.

"Naps always fuck with my sleep schedule."

Rick yawned and stretched his arms. "Oops. You're feeling better, I take it?"

Kate nodded. "Yep. I just need to drink more water when it's hot out."

"Soo… what do we do now?," Rick asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Kate. She laughed.

"Well, we can talk about the wedding," she said, smiling. Rick nodded and stroked her hair.

"Late night wedding planning? Sounds good to me."

They talked about planning a date for Kate, Lanie, Alexis, Jenny, and Maddie to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses and a wedding gown. Rick didn't have much family besides Martha and Alexis, but he had a few close friends to invite. Besides her dad and an aunt, Kate didn't have a lot of family either.

"You know, I think a small, intimate wedding is perfect," Kate said, kissing Rick. During their conversation, she had shifted from his side to lying on top of him. He grinned and kissed her back.

"Mmmhhh, me too," he mumbled, deepening their kiss. He worked his way down her neck until he reached her collarbone.

"Hey, honey?," Kate whispered, with a little moan of pleasure. "I actually want to talk about something with you."

Rick lifted his head up. "What is it?"

"Our first dance," Kate said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking at her lap. "I'm a little nervous. I mean, we dance around the kitchen all the time, but this will be different."

"Well, don't worry my dear, I'm sure you'll be able to keep up with me," Rick said, a twinkle in his eye. Kate sighed.

"What makes you think I'm talking about my dancing skills?," she asked mockingly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I don't know… Maybe I just don't want to admit that it's possible I could be that fool who can't keep up with his gorgeous new bride."

Kate smiled and laughed, and Rick got up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser, and searched through his music library for a few minutes before hitting play on his iPhone, which was sitting in a docking station. Moments later, the first verse of a slow song played:

"_Dancing where the stars go blue, dancing where the evening fell…"_

"Music from One Tree Hill?," Kate smirked at him. "I didn't know you were into teen dramas, Castle."

"Ha ha," he said, a cute grin on his face. "When she was 13, Alexis made me a mix of what she thought were the best love songs ever. I actually really like this one." He held his hand out and Kate took it, placing her hand on his shoulder. He put his other hand on the back and started to move to the music.

She smiled. "That's cute. What else was on there?"

"Hmmm," Rick said, thinking. "Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift, some songs by Avril Lavigne…"

"Aw," Kate said, letting Rick twirl her. "That's cute."

"Yeah, it is..," he chuckled. Realization spread across his face. "Wait, how do you know this is from One Tree Hill?," he asked. Kate blushed and he laughed. "Busted."

She kissed him softly to shut him up, and they fell into a perfect pattern, waltzing around the bedroom.

"So," Rick said as the last few verses played. He twirled Kate. "Detective Katherine Beckett, where do you go when you're lonely?"

She twirled back into his arms and stopped dancing, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Right here," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He tilted her face up towards his and kissed her lips softly. "And you?"

"Same," Rick whispered, sweeping her up in his arms and setting her down on the bed gently, following her down and never once breaking their embrace. "With you."

xxxx

Since Kate and Rick and been awake from 2 am to 4 am, they didn't wake up again until noon. Kate woke up first, and she decided to take a shower and let Rick sleep. She hummed "When the Stars Go Blue" as she showered, and when she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed in his pajamas, talking on the phone. Kate waved at him and he smiled at her, with that look of pure love and adoration in his eyes that made Kate feel like she was walking on air. She went through her drawers, trying to find the shorts and tank top she was looking for while Rick finished his conversation.

"Yup…. 4747 Towne Lane… no, we've have everything we need here… yeah.. okay, sounds good bro… see you then."

"Who was that?," Kate asked, clasping her bra. She pulled a thin gray embroidered tank top over her head and slipped on some beige shorts. Rick kissed her cheek and adjusted the strap of her tank top.

"Ryan. He and Jenny are going to drive up soon, they should be here by dinner."

Kate smiled and pulled Rick to her for a more passionate good morning kiss.

"Sounds fun," she said, leaning her forehead against his. "And your mother?"

"Her play was extended 3 more weeks, and she is ecstatic. The West End really loves her, or so she says. But she sends her love."

Kate laughed and started to brush her hair. "Sounds like Martha."

Rick nodded in agreement and got dressed in an indigo t-shirt and cargo shorts while Kate brushed her hair. They brushed their teeth side by side in silence, enjoying the sound of the waves outside their window.

When they arrived downstairs, hand in hand, Alexis was in the kitchen, making waffles. She smiled when she saw them.

"Wow, took you guys long enough. It's 1 in the afternoon!"

"We woke up in the middle of the night," Kate admitted, sitting on a barstool facing the kitchen. Rick stood behind her hand wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry we missed dinner, sweetie," he said to Alexis. "Kate wasn't feeling well."

"It's okay, dad," Alexis said, pouring batter into the waffle iron. "I went on Craigslist and invited a few male strippers to join me. We made hot dogs on the barbecue."

Kate laughed and Rick scowled.

"I'm glad you're better, Kate," Alexis said with a mischievous smile. Kate just nodded her thanks, trying to stop her laughter.

"Okay, the Craigslist joke isn't funny the 2nd time.. or 3rd," Rick grumbled. Alexis winked at Kate.

"Really? Because it seems like it still works on you," she said, opening up the waffle iron and setting the 2 fresh waffles on top of the small stack she had already made.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Say you have whipped cream for these and all is forgiven," Rick said, eyeing the plate hungrily. Alexis nodded and Rick ran for the fridge. He piled whipped cream miles high on his plate and sat down at the kitchen table, a huge grin on his face.

"Yummmm….."

* * *

Heroic Rick to the rescue once again :) I love when he can save her, because she saves him a lot on the show.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan and Jenny arrived around 4 in the afternoon, and they started out by toasting to Rick and Kate's engagement. Cocktails on the beach (and a Shirley Temple for Alexis, who refused even a sip of champagne, as always) was the perfect way to kick off the weekend. Jenny and Alexis were chatting about bridesmaids dresses and Rick was setting up the beach volleyball net when Ryan pulled Kate into the kitchen.

"Kate, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, Ryan, what's up?," Kate asked worriedly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You sound a little upset."

"Well, I just wanted to talk about… your, um, pregnancy scare? I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Kate bit her lip and looked at her feet, smoothing her peacock blue Calypso tunic and black linen shorts.

"How did you know?," she whispered, avoiding eye contact. Ryan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Castle let it slip by accident… he was just so worried abut you, you know? You're everything to him. And he and I were talking about the idea of me and Jenny having a kid."

Kate nodded slowly. "Yeah, I was pretty freaked out. I mean, our job is hard."

"Right?," Ryan said, looking slightly relived. "I want to be a good father, but I don't know how to balance being a cop and being a parent. People say it comes naturally, but I just don't know…"

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking!," Kate exclaimed. "How do we do both, when they are equally challenging in their own ways?"

"You know what, Kate?," Ryan asked, a cute grin creeping across his face. "I think if anyone can do it, we can." He took her hand and raised their hands in the air in a bit of a fist pump.

Kate grinned. "Maybe you're right. But it's too soon for me, Rick and I aren't even married yet. You, on the other hand…."

Ryan smiled bashfully. "I think Jenny and I have to have a talk… you know she's always wanted to be a mom?"

"She deserves it," Kate said happily, swinging their hands as they walked back outside to join the party. Rick greeted them with a smile and a margarita in each hand. He handed them each a drink and took put his arm around Kate as Ryan walked over to Jenny. Ryan kissed Jenny on the cheek and put his arms around her, winking at Kate.

"So," Alexis said, tossing a volleyball at Rick. He fumbled and it almost hit him in the face, but at the last second Kate caught it. "Who wants to play beach volleyball?"

Ryan, Jenny, Kate, and Rick leapt up and ran over to the volleyball net. They played girls vs. boys until everyone was hungry for dinner, and then Rick and Ryan grilled steaks and chicken. The five of them sat on the patio, eating and joking and laughing until it got dark outside, at which point they retired to the den to watch 'Crazy, Stupid Love.'

Rick kissed Kate's hair. "You know, you're a lot hotter than Emma Stone," he whispered. Kate smiled.

"And you're almost as cute as Ryan Gosling, baby."

Castle let out a quiet mock-gasp. "Kate Beckett, I never…."

She giggled and kissed him to shut him up. "Just kidding, sweetheart."

Rick smiled and pulled her to her feet, quietly walking her out of the room. Ryan looked confused, but Castle just waved it off.

"Rick, what's going on?," Kate asked as Rick led her down the hall and out into the foyer. They sat on the stairs and Rick held both of her hands in his.

"Kate, I think I've found the perfect place to have our wedding," he said, smiling happily. Kate looked excited and intrigued.

"Where?"

"What would you say to a beachside wedding, here?"

Kate grinned, took his face in her hands, and kissed him. "Oh, Rick, that's perfect," she said, still holding his face in her hands. "We don't have to worry about booking a venue, and we can have a truly special wedding."

Rick grinned and leaned his forehead against Kate's. "Yes, we can. I can't wait for March."

Kate kissed him again. "Me neither."

xxxx

They had been back in the city for 2 weeks, and wedding planning was already well underway. This particular morning, the Castle loft was very hectic. Wedding magazines, resumes, and brochures were strewn across the kitchen table, and Kate was running late for work. She grabbed a bagel off of the kitchen counter and placed a kiss on Rick's cheek.

"I might not be home until 10, so don't wait up, okay?," she said with her mouth full.

Rick nodded. "Okay. I'll text you after my talk with the florist, and I'm meeting with 3 different caterers this afternoon. I love you."

Kate smiled and replied, "Love you too, honey," with a mouthful of bagel. She grabbed her navy blue peacoat and closed the door, running for the elevator.

"It is so stressful! I don't know how you did a cleanse the week before your wedding!," Kate exclaimed, sitting down next to Ryan three hours later with a large mug of coffee. He just chuckled and took a bite of a donut.

"Yep, it drives you crazy," he said. "Now you can feel my pain."

Kate groaned."Ughh. You sound a little too happy about this."

Esposito laughed. "This is why I'm never getting married."

Kate raised her eyebrows at him. "Better not say that in front of Lanie."

Ryan nodded in agreement and Espo glared at both of them. He grabbed a donut and walked out of the breakroom, chewing furiously. Kate just sighed and put her head on the table.

"Ahhhhhhh."

Ryan laughed once more and stood up, touching his hand to Kate's shoulder before leaving the room. She groaned once more and pulled herself up from the table, practically dragging herself to her desk.

"Focus, Kate," she whispered to herself. She flipped through the current case file on her desk and started to write a report, channeling all of her energy into doing the best work she could.

Her phone buzzed and she snatched it off her desk, opening the new text message from Rick.

Rick: Found a simple, non-fussy caterer I think you will like. Brought home some samples for you. Florist update: pink roses or more beachy flowers, like hibiscus? We worked out 2 different "floral groups" (whatever the hell those are). Anyway, we'll talk more later. Have a great day, baby.

Kate smiled and replied:

Kate: Sounds good. I'll look at the flowers later, and you have good food taste, so I think we're good. Ughhh I'm so bored here! Never though I'd say that…

Rick: Say you're sick. Your voice did sound a little raspy this morning, and I heard you cough in your sleep….

Kate: Hmm, really? ;)

Rick: Yup. Make a run for it!

Kate: LOL

Kate picked up her coat and went into Sir Gates's office. She knocked on the door timidly.

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett?"

"I'm not feeling all that well…." She said slowly. "And I'd hate to get anyone else sick."

Gates looked up from her desk and sighed. "Alright, go home and get your rest."

"Thank you, sir, "Kate said as respectfully as she could muster, leaving the office before Gates caught onto her act.

When she slipped through the front door of the loft, Rick came running like an excited puppy.

"Hey!"

He picked her up in his arms, twirling her around before placing a kiss on her lips. She laughed.

"Hey, you don't want to kiss a sick person," she joked. He waved it off.

"Nah, it's okay. I got my vaccines and shots."

They kissed for a while longer before snuggling on the couch in front of the first season on White Collar on Netflix. Kate sighed as she snuggled against Rick's chest.

"Let's just pretend the stress of planning this wedding isn't on our shoulders for the next few hours."

Rick nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, time will fly by. We'll be saying "I do" before you know it."

Kate smiled at that idea, and then hit play. Rick was smiling too, thinking about how much he loved Kate and how he couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to start.

xxxx

Time was flying by, all right. It was the end of January, and Kate, Alexis and Lanie had an appointment at the Saks 5th Avenue Bridal Salon. Kate had already looked at a few places for a gown, but hadn't found the right one yet.

"Hello, my name is Kate Beckett, I have a 10:30 appointment," Kate said to the girl at the Bridal Salon desk, who nodded and went to get a saleslady. Kate bit her lip. She had tried to dress as nicely as possible, in a gray trenchcoat, high-heeled boots, and a sleek black silk tunic over jeans. Being more of a Nordstrom and Gap girl herself, she didn't frequent department stores like Saks on a regular basis.

"This is so exciting!," Alexis whispered to her, looking around at the racks of beautiful gowns. Her enthusiasm, like her support, was unwavering. Lanie nodded.

"Hello, I'm Tess, and I'll be your bridal consultant for today," said a pretty blonde woman in her mid-thirties, holding her hand out. Kate shook it and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Hello, Kate." Tess had a warm smile that Kate already liked. "And is this your bridal party?"

"Part of it," Kate said, turning to Alexis and Lanie. "This is my stepdaughter – well, almost – Alexis, and my best friend, Lanie."

Madison was away at a family gathering, so Kate had promised that if they found bridesmaids dresses, she would text Maddie pictures. Jenny was at the doctor's office with Ryan, finding out the sex of their baby. She has announced she was pregnant at Thanksgiving, and Kate had almost squeezed the life out of Ryan when she hugged him. She was so happy for them, and excited to be an aunt. Jenny had told Kate to get whatever dresses she liked, and that they would figure out alterations later. She didn't want Kate to have yet another thing to worry about, and Kate appreciated that. The Ryans were joining Rick, Kate, and Alexis for dinner that night, so she would tell Jenny about the dress shopping then.

"Great. Let me show you to a couch, and we can start talking about what kind of dress you want."

They sat down, and as a group established that it needed to be a simple, non-fussy dress, since the wedding was happening on the beach. Kate didn't want long sleeves or a high neck, but she didn't want to show too much skin either. They also vetoed layers of tulle and crystals, as well as a train.

"Okay, Kate, now that you know what you want, I'll pull some dresses for you and you can try them on in the fitting room right around the corner."

Kate nodded and turned to Alexis and Lanie. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Alexis smiled and Lanie laughed.

"Girl, what are you so nervous about? You've tried on a few dresses already, you know how this goes."

"I know," Kate said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I just… I want to find the perfect dress, and I... I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous."

"It's okay," Alexis reassured her, placing her hand on Kate's. "You have us."

Kate smiled and stood up, slipping off her coat and walking to the dressing room. She sat down on the white satin stool in the corner of the room and waited for Tess to come with the gowns.

She tried on a Vera Wang dress with a ball gown skirt that was decidedly too poufy, an Elie Saab that was beautiful but too intricate, and a Calvin Klein that was just a bit too simple before she found one she really loved.

Kate stood in front of the large 3-way mirror, on a small platform. She took in her reflection for a moment, then turned around to face Tess, Lanie, and Alexis.

"What do you think?"

It was a J. Mendel gown that had a bit of a summery, maxidress feel. The skirt didn't pouf out, it glided down her body perfectly. It was sort of a tank dress on top, with a white lace part that stopped just under her collarbone. If you were to imagine the perfect dress to wear to a beach wedding, this was it.

"Oh, Kate," Alexis breathed, her eyes shining. "You look…. Amazing."

Lanie nodded in agreement. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Kate blushed. "Really?"

Tess nodded too. "That dress looks perfect on you, Kate. I've seen quite a few people try on that same style in the last 2 years since we got it, and I have to say you honestly look the best."

Kate grinned. "Really?"

"I believe it," Alexis said firmly, still smiling. "You look like a goddess. Dad will love it."

Kate winked at Alexis. "We will have soo much fun torturing him until March."

Tess laughed. "I take it your fiancé is impatient?"

"Oh, he is like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush," Kate said with a laugh. "It will kill him knowing he can't see the dress until the wedding. He doesn't like to do what's he told, or wait."

Tess smiled. "Well, we usually keep the dresses here until a week before the wedding anyway. It fits you perfectly, so I don't think we need to do any alterations. However, we will need to find the right pair of shoes so we don't have to hem it. I'll go look for some now, both short and high heels."

Kate smiled. "Thanks."

She turned again to stare at herself in the mirror, smoothing the skirt of the gown. She even did a little twirl, smiling happily as her shiny brown blown-out hair spun with the skirt of her dress. Alexis and Lanie clapped, and she just grinned at them.

"I think I'm in love," she said, sitting down next to them on the couch carefully. "Don't tell Rick."

Lanie held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"All we need to do now is find the bridesmaids dresses!," Kate said cheerfully.

"Oh, that reminds me!," Alexis exclaimed, pulling her pink Rebecca Minkoff purse into her lap . She pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"I saw there really cute and simple dresses online last night while shopping for some stuff for my dorm room. I know you like purple, so…" She trailed off and handed the paper to Kate.

The dress came in two different purples: a lilac and a darker plum color. It was a simple, satin strapless dress with a thin silver belt at the waist and a pretty bodice. Kate smiled and hugged Alexis to her side.

"These are so pretty, Alexis! They will be perfect. Maybe we can get you the lilac and Lanie, Madison, and Jenny the plum color…"

Tess came back with four or five shoe boxes in her hands. She put them down on the floor next to Kate and peered at the piece of paper.

"Those are so pretty! Sophisticated and fun. Are they the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Yes," Kate said, smiling warmly at Alexis. "Alexis found them online. We just have to figure out a way to tailor the dress for one of my bridesmaids, Jenny. She will be about 5 months pregnant by the time the wedding rolls around."

Tess waved her hand. "Easy. She can come in with you for your second dress fitting in a few weeks and we'll do the tailoring."

"Wow, thank you," Kate said, shocked. "This is great."

"My pleasure, Kate," Tess said. "Now, let's get the shoes chosen, and then you're done!"

After settling on a pair of simple white peep-toe Louboutin sling-backs, they left the store, with a second fitting for Kate with Jenny scheduled in 3 weeks. Kate, Lanie, and Alexis went out for a late lunch, and then Alexis went back to her dorm to prep for a late afternoon class, and Lanie returned to the morgue, promising Kate they would get drinks soon.

Now Kate was alone, and she just wanted to enjoy it for a while. She went to Central Park and sat on one on the benches under the eaves across from the Bethesda Fountain. The park was eerily quiet on cold, snowy days like this one, and Kate enjoyed the silence. The stared at the white blanket of snow covering the fountain and the ground around it, thinking of the wedding. Tomorrow, it would be exactly 2 months until March 9.

Kate wasn't the type of girl who made a fuss over small things, like the perfect napkin color or the style of chair people sat in. She knew Rick just wanted to make the day perfect for her, but all she really wanted for this wedding besides it to go smoothly was her mom. Johanna would have been so thrilled to see her daughter get married, and Kate wished with all her heart that her mom could be there, smiling at her from the front row. But at least she had her dad to give her away, and part of her still believed Johanna was watching, from wherever she was.

Kate had a lot of memories with her mom at the Bethesda Fountain. However, instead of dwelling on the past, she stood up and grabbed a stick from the ground under a tree near the steps. She wrote "Johanna Beckett" in the clean, pure white snow with the stick before tossing it back into the bushes.

"I love you, mom," she whispered, smiling softly at the name written in the snow. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and turned, walking up the steps and heading home.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that ending! Review & let me know if thought it was too cheesy.

I don't know how much of the stuff about the Saks Bridal Salon is accurate, except the fact that it exists. The wedding dress I described is real, it is a J. Mendel bridal dress that I believe is from 2010. And the bridesmaids' dresses are the "Time of My Life" dress from Modcloth (Alexis's is in the lilac colorway, and the others are mulberry).


	8. Chapter 8

Wedding day was here. Kate, Rick, Alexis, and Martha had arrived at the Hamptons house 2 days earlier to start getting ready, and the night before, Rick had slept on the couch, while Kate stayed up in the master bedroom. Her wedding party had arrived, as had Rick's. He had been to chicken to choose between Ryan and Javi, so they were both his best men. When he told Kate, she had just laughed and said, "Oh, honey, I think that's just a smart way to avoid a bullet wound."

The dresses were hanging in the closet, and Kate, Lanie, Jenny, Madison, and Alexis were doing hair and makeup, all dressed in sweats. Madison was chatting with Lanie about her newest boyfriend, and Lanie was telling Maddy about how she and Javi were moving in together.

"So, Jenny, how are you feeling?," Kate asked, sitting down on the bed next to the pretty blonde and taking her hand. Jenny just smiled and laughed softly.

"Kate, I'm fine, I promise! It's your wedding day, don't worry about me."

"Fine," Kate sighed, smiling. "I just want to make sure you and my future niece are okay."

Jenny grinned and took Kate's hand, placing it on her belly. Kate marveled at how it felt, the fact that there was a life inside what felt like a just a normal, albeit huge, stomach. Suddenly, she felt a kick. She looked up at Jenny, her eyes wide. Jenny was smiling.

"Oh… oh my god. Wow."

Kate put her other hand on Jenny's belly. She still couldn't believe it.

"Jenny, this is amazing," she said, waiting to feel another kick. "I'm almost a bit jealous."

"Your time will come, Kate. But for now, you're gonna be this little's girl cool auntie Kate." She grinned and then looked down at her stomach. "Right, baby? Auntie Kate is gonna be your favorite girl in the world besides your mommy, right?"

The baby kicked again and Kate laughed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered again, breathlessly. She had stop herself before she started to really cry, so she took her hands of Jenny's stomach and fanned her face.

"Whew… I think I need to remove myself from this very emotional situation," she said with a laugh. Jenny nodded.

"I'm going to go change."

Kate just sat on the bed for a moment, thinking about the child she wanted to have with Rick someday. And now more than ever. Her trance was interrupted by Alexis, who ran over and pulled her up, sitting her down at the makeshift vanity Madison and Alexis had created.

"C'mon, Kate, it's makeup time!"

Kate nodded and stared at herself in the mirror, watching as Alexis fussed over her makeup and Maddy fussed over her hair. _Deep breaths, Kate_, she told herself.

Downstairs, Rick was mingling with their guests, Martha on his arm. She was wearing a stunning teal dress, soaking up the energy of the room, as always.

"I'm so glad to see you, mother," he said, smiling warmly at her. "And I'm not just saying that."

"Well, thank you Richard, although I don't entirely believe you," Martha said, winking. "But I could never I miss this. I do love the West End, but I've missed you three as well. And I'll be back in New York by summertime."

Rick nodded. "Well, it wouldn't be mine and Kate's wedding without you."

Martha nodded. "You're right, dear, it wouldn't."

Rick laughed and waved to Jim Beckett, who was across the room in a handsome gray suit and white button-down shirt. He came over to them, shaking Rick's hand and giving Martha a kiss on the cheek.

"Jim, it is so wonderful to see you," Martha said, smiling at him. "Are you excited?"

Jim nodded. "Yes." He looked at Rick. "Rick, I am so happy for you and Kate. I don't think we need to have the usual 'groom and father-of-the-bride talk', do we?"

Rick smiled kindly and shook his head. "No, sir. I love Kate, and I would rather die than hurt her."

"I know, Rick," Jim said, smiling. "And I know she feels the same way."

Rick nodded, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "We are very lucky."

Martha tugged on his arm. "Richard, speaking of… it's time."

Rick took a deep breath and nodded to Jim. "See you out there."

"Good luck, Rick."

Martha went to round up the guests, and Rick texted Alexis.

Dad: Five minutes. How is she?

Alexis: I'll let you see for yourself ;) Good luck!

Upstairs, Alexis put her phone down and looked up at Kate.

"You ready?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "Yep, let's go."

Alexis, Lanie, Jenny, and Madison went first, standing in a line at the altar. Alexis shot a look at her dad and he smiled at her, giving her a little thumbs up. She returned the gesture as Ryan and Espo walked towards them, standing next to Rick.

The altar looked beautiful. There were flowers hanging from the sides of a wooden arch, intertwined with the legs of the arch. Chairs sat in two blocks, one on each side of the white fabric pathway that the bridal party was walking down. Back on the deck, paper lanterns hung for the reception. They would glow perfectly by sunset.

Back inside, Jim stared at Kate. "You look beautiful, Katie. Your mother would be so proud."

Kate blushed and smiled. "Thanks, dad."

He grinned. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Kate took her dad's hand and together they walked down the aisle. Rick was breathless from the moment he saw her. In her beautiful gown, with her hair half up and her lovely smile, smiling at him, she was radiating beauty. She glided down the aisle towards him, and for a second he swore there no one there but the two of them, moments from being husband and wife.

Jim kissed Kate's hand and sat down in the front row next to Martha. She bit her lip and stood next to Rick at the altar, handing her bouquet of pretty roses and orchids to Alexis, who took it and squeezed her hand.

The minister started the traditional wedding speech, but all Kate could hear was Rick's proposal, over and over again in her head.

"_Katherine Beckett, I used to think you were a mystery I was never going to solve. But you know what? The best mysteries are the ones that are never solved. When the writer is just so clever-" he said this seriously, without making a joke about his own cleverness "- that you never really know who the murderer is. Like at the end of Sherlock Holmes 2, when you think he's dead, and then you realize that no, he's not, and there is that promise of another story. I want to live a hundred stories with you Kate. I want to wake up next you, and if you promise to love and inspire me for the rest of my life, I promise to be there for you, not matter how crazy the storm. Always. So, Kate, will you marry me?"_

"And Kate, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes," Kate said, startled out of her reverie. She blushed. "I mean, I do."

Rick smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. He took the rings from Ryan, and slipped a thin gold band on her finger right above her engagement ring. Kate took the other gold band from the palm of Rick's hand, sliding it onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, for always," the minister said, giving Rick a knowing glance. "You may kiss the bride."

Rick swept Kate into his arms and kissed her passionately, dipping her slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and broke the kiss off before it got too long. She grinned at Rick and took his hand, walking back down the aisle with him.

Martha started to clap theatrically, and everyone joined in. Kate blushed and laughed, hugging Rick close to her as they walked to the deck for the reception, everyone following behind them.

Rick kissed her hair and whispered, "I love you," in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"I love you too," Kate whispered. "Now, I believe you owe me a dance."

"That I do," Rick said, walking her to the wood-paneled dance floor that had been set up on the beach. There was a stage for the band, and a turntable area next to it, where a DJ sat. He tipped his stylish gray fedora to Kate and Alexis came up on the stage, taking the mic in her hand.

"I would first like to say congrats to my dad and Kate… or as I like to think of her, my mom. I have come to love her as if she were my own mother, and she certainly has helped raise me, even though I am already eighteen. Kate, thank you for imparting your wisdom onto me for college and everything else, and thank you, Dad, for being such an amazing father and man. Without further ado, I present to you the band that will play the first song my parents will dance to as husband and wife… Train!"

Alexis handed the microphone to Patrick Monahan, who had just come onto the stage, along with his bandmates. Kate turned to Rick, wide-eyed.

"This is the "cool band" you wouldn't tell me about? Rick!"

He just laughed and kissed her. "C'mon, baby, let's dance."

Pat cleared his throat. "Congrats to Kate and Rick. And by the way dude, I'm a huge fan."

Everyone laughed, Rick and Kate included. Rick put his hand on Kate's back and they started to dance as the song started.

"Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you…"

Kate and Rick twirled around the dance floor, lost in each other's eyes.

"This is perfect," Kate whispered to Rick. "Thank you, so much."

"No, thank you, " Rick said, twirling Kate and then spinning her back in. "You have given me the most amazing life, and now I can call you for the rest of our lives. Without you, I would be a much lesser man."

Kate smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you, for being you before we even met. Your books got me through the single hardest time in my life, and I promise to always be there for you too."

They danced in silence for a few more seconds before Kate asked, "So, how did the minister know to add in that 'always'?"

Rick grinned and spun her one more time before the song ended.

"I paid him a little extra."

Kate burst out laughing and pulled Rick into her arms for another kiss as Train started in on "Drive By" and some of the guests came onto the dance floor. When they were done kissing, Rick led Kate to a table at the edge of the deck and sat her down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something before we spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking champagne," he said, stroking her hair. Kate nodded.

'What is it?"

"How would you feel about extending the honeymoon? I know that a week in Paris is a lot of time off of work, but I was hoping we could go make a few more stops."

Kate smiled. "Like where?"

Rick's eyes twinkled again. "Tuscany, Rome, London, Santorini…."

Kate grinned. "How did you know?! I've always wanted to go to those places."

"Jim may have said something," Rick said, kissing Kate's cheek. "Is that a yes?"

Kate threw her arms around Rick. "Yes!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. A few seconds later, they broke apart and she grabbed his hand.

"Want to hit the dance floor again? I think they're starting to play Calling All Angels."

"Of course."

Rick and Kate joined Jenny & Ryan and Lanie & Javi on the dance floor, and together they danced and laughed, rocking out to Train. Everything was perfect.

Later that night, Kate and Rick were sitting at their two-person table, eating wedding cake, when Alexis came up to them. Kate jumped up and hugged her.

"Alexis, I haven't had a chance to thank you for the absolutely wonderful speech you made earlier."

Alexis grinned. "Of course, Kate. You're practically my mom, and I'm so happy for you guys."

Rick joined in on the hug. When the three of them broke apart, Rick pulled Alexis onto his lap.

"So, having fun?"

"Yes," Alexis said, looking around at the beach. "This is such a beautiful wedding, you guys."

"Thank you," Kate said. She looked at all the people, dancing and talking and laughing. "It really is."

* * *

They're married! Yaay! :) In my opinion, "Marry Me" is the perfect first dance song, and knowing Rick, he would totally hire a famous band for his wedding. I hope y'all loved it!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 6 months since Rick and Kate's wedding, and they were still totally blissed out. Being married suited both of them very well, Kate especially. She was slowly learning to cook, and on weekends she and Rick sometimes babysat Jenny and Ryan's 2-month-old daughter, Amanda. Martha was well settled in her new apartment, and Alexis spent every Thursday night at the loft, watching movies and eating dinner with Kate and Rick. Life was going pretty well for all of them, and it was not lost on Rick.

"So, life has been relatively normal and smooth lately," Rick said to Kate one night after dinner. He handed her a glass of red wine and sat down the couch next to her, pulling her legs into his lap. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, honey," Kate said, taking a sip. "You know, you're right. Nothing crazy has happened. No injuries, book tours, pregnancy scares or daughters going to college. It's nice."

Rick nodded and they both were quiet for a while, drinking their wine and thinking.

"Kate, I was thinking that maybe it's time to revisit that…."

"What, Alexis going to college? She's already in her second year of school. You gotta learn to let go, Rick," Kate joked, eyes twinkling. Rick smiled.

"Ha ha. No, actually," he took a deep breath and his tone turned serious. "The pregnancy scare. We said we wanted kids someday, and maybe I just miss having Alexis around, or maybe it's all that time with Amanda, but….. I want to have a baby with you."

Kate looked slightly stunned. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want Rick to think her silence meant she didn't want the same things as him. She set her wineglass on the coffee table and took Rick's hands in hers.

"Rick, I want to have a baby with you too. I love hanging out with Amanda, and that combined with how close Alexis and I became last year, it's made me want to be a mom. But I'm still scared that I won't be any good at it. And I don't want to disappoint you, or get in that place again that I was in back when we reconnected. I love you so much, and our future child, but I want to be good enough for both of you. For our family."

"Oh, Kate," Rick said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Honey, I don't worry about that for a second. I know how scared you are, but being a parent is scary no matter what. And you are more that enough for me."

Kate smiled and hugged Rick, leaving her scent of her cherry shampoo lingering in his nostrils.

"But no pressure, okay? I love you, and our kid will be the luckiest one alive, no matter if he or she is born in nine months or five years."

"Nine months, huh? So this is just an elaborate plan to get laid?," Kate asked jokingly. "Because, we are married, you know. You got me already, you don't have to work so hard." She placed a light kiss on his lips and grinned. He grinned back, and in one swift move he had pushed Kate down on her back, her head resting on the couch pillows. He kissed her passionately, moving his hands to her lower back. Just as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, Kate broke the kiss off.

"Wait."

Rick looked completely confused.

"I think we should do it."

"Honey, you're usually not this slow. That's where we were going, before you stopped," Rick teased, still mostly lost.

"No, I mean have a baby," Kate said, barely able to contain her smile.

"Wait, you mean it?"

Kate nodded excitedly, beaming. "Yes!"

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby!"

Rick jumped off the couch and pulled Kate with him, picking her up around the waist and spinning her around. He placed kisses all over her face, both of them unable to stop smiling.

"So, where were we?," Kate whispered in Rick's ear, kissing his neck. She hitched her legs up around his hips and he carried her into their bedroom.

xxxx

Four weeks later, Kate and Rick sat on the edge of the old clawfoot bathtub in their master bathroom. Kate had a pregnancy test in one hand and Rick's hand in the other.

"How much longer?," Rick asked, bouncing up and down impatiently.

Kate rolled her eyes in a loving way and glanced at her watch. "30 seconds. Ten less than the last time you asked me."

Rick gave her his cute puppy-dog grin. "Sorry, honey. I'm just…"

"…Nervous," Kate finished, looking at him. "Me too."

The timer on Kate's watch beeped and she squeezed Rick's hand tighter, staring into his blue eyes and letting them calm her.

"Okay, are we ready?"

Rick nodded. Kate took a deep breath and lifted the test up to her eye level. Rick kissed her hair and leaned in to look at the test. He looked into Kate's eyes and smiled.

"Does that mean…."

"Yes," Kate said faintly, as if she didn't believe it. "It means yes." She turned to Rick and grinned. "Rick, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Rick placed a huge kiss on Kate's lips and threw his fist in the air.

"Wooo hooo!," He yelled, pulling Kate onto his lap wrapping his arms around her. "We're having a baby!" She grinned and kissed him, mirroring the night 4 weeks ago when they decided to try. And now, it was actually happening. They were going to be parents.

xxxx

Two months later, no one knew but Alexis and Martha. They had vowed not to tell anyone outside of family until she was three months along, which proved to be difficult when the boys noticed Kate wasn't drinking coffee. She had said she was trying out a new, healthier lifestyle, and had to ask them weekly to go running in Central Park with her before they believed her. This amused Castle until Kate broke after 3 weeks and one morning actually got down on her knees to beg him to make her a cup of coffee. Now, he was in charge of finding new (caffeine-free) teas every time Kate got sick of the ones they had.

This morning was pretty boring around the Precinct, actually. Kate was filling out paperwork, and Rick was grudgingly helping her, only because he knew how much it would mean to her. Espo walked by and chuckled.

"Dude, she's got you doin' paperwork?," He grinned, making a whip noise. "Whhhh-pssshhh."

Rick just smirked and pointed to Espo's cheeks. "C'mon, man, how old are you? There's powered sugar all over your face."

Kate looked up and laughed, then ducked her head back down again and kept writing. Espo glared at Castle, then at the half-eaten donut in his hand, rubbing at his cheeks like he was trying to squash a bug.

"Why the hurry?," Rick asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Kate's ear and out of her line of sight. Kate sighed.

"I'm hungry, but getting up for lunch when I'm in the middle of this would be really annoying. And I don't want to get food on these papers and then have to redo them."

Rick smiled sympathetically. "Want a donut?"

Kate's eyes lit up and she smiled at him. She grabbed his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Yes, please!"

Rick grinned and got up, making his way to the breakroom to grab a donut for Kate as well as an apple, to balance out the sugar. He grabbed an extra apple for himself and then returned to Kate's desk, where she greeted him with a happy smile.

And hour later, Kate had just finished her paperwork and was looking at Ryan's newest case with him when all the phones in the bullpen suddenly started ringing off the hook. Castle shot her an alarmed look and she returned it with one that said, _it's probably nothing._ But she was thinking the exact opposite.

Ryan grabbed his desk phone and answered. "Detective Ryan... yes…. Thank you."

He looked at Kate and lowered his voice. "It's a serial. Just got word that the 32nd transferring it to us. Newer victims are popping up in our jurisdiction."

Kate bit her lip. Around them, chaos was starting to take shape. Gates was barking orders from her doorway, some people were strapping on vests while others printed out emails and started to outline the case on a fresh murder board in the conference room. Castle came over to Ryan's desk and took Kate's hand.

"What's going on?"

"The 42nd transferred the Ladykiller to us," Ryan said quietly, referring to the serial killer who killed beautiful, young women. It seemed the guy had a personal agenda, as all (4 to date) the women were connected, but the main link to the killer was still missing. "The two newest victims live in our range, and they suspect another hit by the end of the day. The guy's M.O. is one every 3 days, and it's been…."

The crazy ringing started again, and people scrambled to answer their phones. Ryan, Kate, and Rick shared a grave, solemn look.

"Beckett, Ryan, I want you on the corner of Park and 3rd!," Gates yelled. She peered at Castle over the top of her glasses. "Not you, Castle. This is one is sensitive. You can wait here. Be useful, maybe?"

Rick squeezed Kate's hand, whispering, "Stay right here," and walking over to Gates's office. Ryan and Kate looked confused, but they stayed put. Rick pulled the door closed and Gates glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Castle?"

"Sir, please, Kate can't be on this one, it's too dangerous," he said, his eyes serious yet pleading.

"Castle, I have already given her extra time off and let you call some of the shots, but if working here with your wife is too much, you're free to leave," Gates said firmly, moving to open the door. Rick blocked her.

"No, Sir, you don't understand," he dropped his voice and looked her in the eye. "She's pregnant. And I refuse to put her in any kind of danger."

Gates just looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. Both of you go home, she has the next 3 days off."

"Thank you, Sir," Rick said gratefully. He opened the door and then turned back to Gates.

"And please, don't tell anyone yet. Kate will come talk to you officially next week."

"Fine," Gates said crossly, marching past Rick and into the chaos. Kate ran up to Rick.

"What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here," Rick murmured, grabbing their coats and taking her hand in his. He waved to Ryan as they walked to the elevator. Ryan looked confused, but just as he opened his mouth, Gates came up to him and started giving orders.

They were halfway down the block before Rick stopped to explain.

"I told Gates that I didn't want you involved with this one," he said, hailing a cab. Kate had left her car at home today. They slid into the backseat of the cab and Rick gave the cabbie their address.

"How did you convince her to let me go?," Kate was in awe.

"I told her," Rick said. Before Kate could reply, he continued, "I'm sorry, but I had to. This guy is dangerous and I'm not losing you. Either of you." He put his hand on Kate's stomach. She put her hand on top of his and smiled.

"Thanks. I kind of wanted to ask her myself, but…"

"Your handsome husband saved the day?," Rick offered, grinning. She shook her head and laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Yes."

Once they were back at the loft, Kate changed into sweats and Rick called Alexis to make sure she didn't go anywhere but her dorm and classes for the next few days, and to make sure she was always with a buddy. Kate was just getting comfortable on the couch with a book when Rick sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You sure you're okay with sitting this one out?"

"Yes," she said, putting her book down. "I promise. Last time I was too reckless, and look how that ended…. besides, I have more than just me to think about now." Her hand moved to her stomach. Rick smiled.

Kate lifted up the hem of her loose black t-shirt and pushed down the waistband of her Stanford sweatpants.

"Rick, look. Do you see it?"

Rick put his hands on Kate's belly and moved them from one side to the other, over the small bump.

"Barely. But I definitely feel it."

Kate grinned. "I never thought I would like this so much. Knowing I have a whole other life growing inside me. Our little life."

* * *

Hope it doesn't seem like I breezed through the first 2 months, I just wanted to get to the good stuff ;) It's not my version of Caskett without some angst! Review & let me know what you think :)

PS - I listened to "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran while writing this - it put me in the mood. It's a great song, take a listen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate had fallen asleep with her head on Rick's shoulder, and he was watching 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' Kate had dozed off just 15 minutes into the movie, right after saying she wasn't tired and insisting they wait up for a call from one of the boys. Rick had told her not to worry, that it was probably so busy at the 12th that Ryan and Javi didn't have the time to call. But Kate stuck it out until almost 1 am, waiting for even a short text.

Rick watched Kate's chest move up and down, stroking her cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. If he moved gently enough, he could pick her up, carry her to bed, and then text Ryan for the fifth time. Rick wasn't too worried, he knew if something awful had happened he would have heard about it. Jenny or Lanie would have called Kate, and Kate was on both Ryan and Javi's emergency contact lists.

He hit pause on the remote and carefully shifted Kate into his lap so he could pick her up fireman-style. He succeeded in hooking his arms under her legs, and very slowly he stood up, holding Kate close to him as he made his way to their bedroom. She was still in her sweats, so he just placed her on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her, kissing her lightly on the forehead before walking into his office.

He sat down in his desk chair, about to text Ryan, when he got a new text.

Ryan: Sorry I haven't checked in sooner. All is good here, everyone is safe. Vic # 5, not so much… this guy is really starting to worry the higher ups, definitely keep Kate away. I hope she's feeling better –

As a quick excuse, Rick had said Kate was sick. In all the commotion, it was easily believed.

- & tell her I'll call her tomorrow. Gnight.

Rick quickly typed back a response.

R. Castle: Glad to hear it. She stayed up until sleep betrayed her, she will be so happy when she wakes up & hears ur ok. Stay safe.

Rick plugged his phone into the charger, changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed next to Kate, thanking his lucky stars that everyone they cared about was safe from whoever this crazy guy was. Losing Kate would have destroyed him before, but now? With the baby, the stakes were raised even higher. If he lost both of them, he knew he would go insane.

xxxx

The next morning, Kate woke up with a pain in her stomach. She tried to wait it out, but it started to grow, getting worse and worse. She wrapped her fingers around Rick's arm, digging her fingernails into his skin.

"Ow! Kate!" Rick was woken up immediately. He stared at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kate shook her head, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'm in pain... my stomach really hurts."

Rick sprang into action, putting his hands on her barely-there baby bump. Kate bit her lip and winced when Rick touched her. She started to hyperventilate.

"Rick, it hurts. A lot. I feel like…." She stopped mid-sentence to squeeze her eyes shut and moan. Rick put his arms around Kate's shoulders and gently stood her up.

"I think we need to get you to the emergency room."

Kate nodded and took a few steps with Rick before moaning again and collapsing onto the floor. Tears were running down her face and she was holding her stomach tightly. Rick rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kate, baby, it's gonna be okay."

He kept one arm around her and used the other to grab his phone and dial Lennox Hill.

"Hello, this is Rick Castle. My wife is 2 and a half months pregnant and is experiencing severe pain in her stomach. I'm going to get her there as fast as I can, please have a doctor waiting. "

Rick picked Kate up and she held onto his neck as tightly as possible.

"Rick…" She closed her eyes and groaned, her cheeks still wet with tears.

"Kate, honey, I know. We're going to get you to the hospital as soon as we can, okay? Hang in there."

xxxx

Kate woke up again and felt very disoriented. She faintly remembered dreaming about waking up in pain, crying, with Rick looked scared and holding her close to him. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed, Rick by her side. He saw her looking at him and breathed a sigh of relief so huge, you would think he had been holding his breath since she passed out. He took her hands and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Kate, ohmygod. You're alright."

Kate blinked a few times and rubbed her temples with her free hand.

"What happened?"

"You woke me up at 5 am and you were in a lot of pain. You were crying, and gasping for breath, and you passed out in the cab on our way over here. I was so afraid that I lost you – both of you."

Both of their hands moved to Kate's stomach. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know," he said worriedly. He lifted a hand to his head and ran it through his hair nervously. "They didn't want to do an ultrasound until you were awake."

Kate leaned back onto the pillows and stared at her lap.

"And what if…"

"Hey, shhh, no," Rick said, stroking her hair. "Don't even think about it."

"I have to," Kate said quietly. "I just…"

The door opened and a familiar face walked in, with a dark-haired nurse behind him wheeling a portable ultrasound machine. Rick stood up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Stevens, hello."

"Hello, Rick." He looked at Kate with kind eyes. "Hello, Kate. I would ask how you're feeling, but…"

Kate nodded. The nurse wheeled the machine to Kate's bedside and pulled back her bedcovers gently, pushing down the waistband of Kate's gray sweatpants slightly and folding back her Stanford t-shirt. As she prepped Kate for the ultrasound, Rick had a quiet conversation with Dr. Stevens.

"Dr. Stevens, what do you think caused this?"

"Well, it could be stress, or an underlying medical condition."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kate may not be able to carry a child. Her body may be rejecting it. I'm sorry, Rick." The doctor was to-the-point, yet sympathetic and kind. Rick got the feeling Dr. Stevens hated delivering bad news just as much as Kate did. Victims, patients... in the end, it was impossible to imagine how hard it was to be the one to give the bad news, to bring on the pain.

He walked over to the bed where Kate lay and Rick just stood there, paralyzed, his back to them. Lose the baby? He wanted to stand there and clear his head more, but Kate needed him. He put on a brave face and turned around, resuming his pace at Kate's side as the nurse slid the ultrasound device over the cool, slippery jelly on Kate's abdomen.

"Now, I know I am not your OB/GYN, Kate, but if you like, I can tell you and Rick the sex of the baby at this time."

Kate looked at Rick, a small smile appearing on her face. "Rick? What do you think?"

Rick couldn't bear the smile on her face, when there was even the slightest chance their child might already be gone. However, he didn't want to upset her, so he nodded.

"I'm game if you are."

Kate turned back to Dr. Stevens and nodded. "Yes, we would like to know."

Dr. Stevens nodded and together, they all stared at the monitor, waiting for that telltale blob and heartbeat noise. Rick held his breath as a few second of silence passed. Then he heard something odd – like a heartbeat, but louder, and less rhythmic. Kate looked puzzled too, but the nurse and Dr. Stevens were both smiling.

"Congratulations, Rick and Kate," Dr. Stevens said, pointing to a large blob that Rick personally thought looked like a beanbag chair. "You're having twins. A boy and a girl."

Kate gaped at Rick, her eyes wide. Rick looked wildly back and forth between the monitor and Kate.

"Oh my…. Oh my god. Twins? Really? We're... we're having twins?!"

The nurse nodded. "Congratulations." She hit a few keys and a picture slid out of a slot under the monitor. She handed the picture to Rick and he held it out to Kate, marveling at the two little black and white blobs. She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"We're going to have twins."

Rick grabbed Kate's face and kissed her passionately. He rested his forehead on hers after they broke apart, holding the picture out for both of them to see.

"I'll give you two some privacy," said, motioning to the nurse. Kate looked up from the sonogram picture and shook her head.

"No, wait. I want to know what happened. Are they okay?"

Dr. Stevens pulled another chair up to Kate's bed and talked to Rick and Kate as the nurse cleaned up Kate's stomach and wheeled out the ultrasound machine.

"My first guess would be stress. Has anything particularly stressful happened to you in the last couple days? Any nightmares?"

"No, but... there has been a situation at work. Yesterday, it got dangerous and Rick took me home. I've just been really worried about my two closest friends. Usually, I'm right by their side when the shit goes down. We're a team."

Rick hit his forehead with palm of his hand.

"Damn!"

Kate and Dr. Stevens stared at him. "What?"

"Ryan texted me late last night, I was going to tell you when I woke up. He and Javi are safe, they're going to call you today."

Kate exhaled with relief and squeezed Rick's hand. "Oh, thank god."

Dr. Stevens smiled. "Well, it seems this has been resolved. Kate, I'm going to run a few tests on your blood just to be safe, but then you can go home. Try to prevent stress. I know that is hard with your job, but it's bad for your babies, and you."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Stevens."

He drew Kate's blood and left to take it to the lab. He promised to call Rick with the results, and allowed them to leave. Rick took his coat off and wrapped it around Kate, trying to shield her from the wind as they stepped outside the hospital and hailed a cab. Once inside, Kate snuggled into Rick's arms and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9 am," Rick said, checking his phone. "How about when we get home, I make us some hot chocolate and pancakes?"

"Mhhmm, yes please," Kate said, smiling . "I'm hungry. And tired. But mostly hungry."

"Well then let's fix that," Rick said, kissing Kate's hair.

xxxx

"…and be safe, okay? I am so, so glad you guys are alright. Come by when you can. Okay. Bye."

Kate walked out of her office as she hung up her phone. Rick smiled from the kitchen, where he was flipping pancakes.

"You talk to Ryan?"

"Yep," Kate said, smiling brightly. She put her hands on her stomach and slid onto a barstool. "Now that I know he and Espo are safe, and they promise to keep me updated, I can stop worrying."

Rick handed her a plate filled with pancakes, fruit, and bacon. "Promise me that you will. Because I was so scared when you woke me up this morning."

"I was too," Kate said, taking a bite of a strawberry. "But in a way, I'm glad we ended up at the hospital. It would have 3 more weeks before I went in for my next ultrasound, and we wouldn't know that we're having twins!"

Rick grinned and came around the bar to sit next to her, putting a hand on her stomach.

"It is pretty awesome," he said with his mouth full, in typical Rick Castle fashion. Kate laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Alexis and Lanie! And Jenny, and Madison…."

Castle shook his head vigorously.

"Uh-uh. I don't want you leave the house until this guy is caught. Espo said they have a new lead, it probably won't take more than a couple days."

Kate frowned and was about to protest, but then she let it go and sighed. "Fine. You make a fair point."

Rick put his hand on top of hers. "Thank you. I have almost lost you too many times, I can't risk it again."

Kate nodded and gave him a small smile. "I understand." She yawned. "Ugh, I'm already tired again. I'm going to go take a nap, ok?"

Rick gave her a kiss on the forehead and she slipped off her barstool, walking towards their bedroom.

"Call if you need anything!," Rick yelled after Kate. She kept walking, holding a thumbs up sign high in the air. She smiled to herself at his constant need to make her feel comfortable. Sometimes it could get on her nerves, but when she was pregnant, she was extremely glad her husband was so crazy about her.

xxxx

3 days later, Kate and Rick were sitting on the living room couch, watching 'Practical Magic,' when Ryan called with good news.

"We got him!"

"The Ladykiller?," Kate asked, pausing the movie and putting her phone on speaker. Rick perked up (he had been dozing off, despite the fact that it was only 5 pm) and stared at Kate.

"Yep!," Ryan sounded exhausted and proud. "Javi and I tracked him to an apartment in Queens through a letter he sent to renew his Playboy subscription."

Rick snorted. "Classy."

"I know, right? Anyway, he's being booked right now, and I haven't slept in 2 days. Call you guys when I wake up?"

Kate laughed and Rick smiled. "Yes! Go see your baby girl and get some sleep!," she said, grinning. She was so glad it was all over, and that her boys were safe.

"Thanks," Ryan said. She could hear him getting in the elevator. "Hey, speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"Good," Kate said. Rick held his phone screen out and she saw Javi was calling him. He got up and walked into his office to answer it.

"Sorry, Javi just called Rick," Kate said, taking her cell off speakerphone. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. I was just so worried about you guys."

"I was worried about you, too," Ryan said. "Castle briefly told me about the hospital visit a few days ago."

"Yeah, well, something good actually came off that," Kate said, smiling to herself. She fiddled with a loose string on the blanket she was wrapped in. "Can you keep a secret?"

"For you? Anything."

She smiled and looked around for Rick, then lowered her voice. "We're having twins."

"Really? Oh my god, Kate, that's amazing!"

"Thanks," Kate was blushing and grinning like a dork again. "But don't tell Jenny, okay? I'm going to have lunch with the girls soon and I want them all together. And don't tell Javi either."

"I won't," Ryan promised. "Just let me know when the secret is out."

"Okay."

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon, okay? And congrats!"

"Thanks. Bye, Ryan."

"Bye, Becks."

Kate hung up her phone just seconds before Rick re-entered the room, hanging up his phone.

"Esposito wanted to know how we were doing, and he wanted to brag about his takedown," Rick said with a grin, slipping back onto the couch next to Kate. He put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"I'm so glad we all survived this one."

"Yeah, it was really hard, with us at home watching movies and sleeping in til noon," Kate teased. He just smiled and kissed her hair. She didn't want to tell him that she had told Ryan about the twins, but she hated to hide things from him, so she quickly solved her problem.

"So now I can have lunch with the girls and tell them!," she said, smiling brightly. Rick nodded and laughed.

"Someone's eager to have good news."

"I just hate keeping it a secret," Kate said. She picked up her phone again and stood up. "I'm going to go make plans, then take a bath."

Rick smiled appreciatively at her small baby bump, which she had started showing off by wearing tight shirts. He put his hand on it and then pressed his ear against the thin cotton tank top she was wearing.

"Hey guys, it's daddy. Your mommy is so excited to share you with the world. You're gonna have a lot of love in your life. Just don't forget your good ol' dad when everyone wants a piece of you, okay?" He paused and then nodded. "Uh huh… okay. Sure thing."

He looked up at Kate, that childlike grin on his face. "They say they love you, and that you will always be their favorite woman in the world. Little Boy Castle promises to never love another girl as much as he loves his mommy, and Little Girl Castle promises to never call you a bitch and to always go shopping with you when you ask."

Kate laughed, she eyes sparkling. She pulled Rick up and kissed him tenderly.

"Thanks for giving me the message," she whispered before walking away.

xxxx

"Kate, honey?"

Rick entered their bathroom and saw Kate surrounded by bubbles. She had John Mayer playing on an ipod dock on the countertop, and her eyes were closed. She opened them slowly when Rick entered.

"Mhmm hmm?"

"Javi wants to meet me and Ryan at The Old Haunt for some pool and beers. Will you be okay here for a few hours?"

Kate smiled. "Of course. While I think it is wonderful you always want to take care of me, I'm barely 4 months pregnant and after I get out of this bath, I'm just going to eat Chinese and fall asleep."

Rick nodded. "Okay. I'll order you some chicken chow mein and white rice before I leave."

"Aww, thank, honey. But can you wait about half an hour? I think I'm gonna soak here until I turn pruney." She slid down slightly, poking her belly out. Rick chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Goodbye, my darling. I'll win a game of pool for you."

Kate smiled. "You better."

A few minutes after Rick left, Kate took a deep breath and slid underwater. She stayed under for as long as she could, enjoying the silent calmness of the water. When she surfaced, she dried her hands and grabbed her phone off the counter.

Kate: I have some really exciting news… is everyone available for lunch tomorrow?

She sent the text to Maddie, Alexis, Jenny, and Lanie and then closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the quiet peace of the bathtub. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she and Rick had not one, but two babies to take care of, and that relaxation would be a luxury. But she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

Okay, so I may have been unable to choose between the sexes... hence my awesome solution! What do you think? Can Rick & Kate handle twins? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Let me know if you catch the little One Tree Hill reference ;) Enjoy & Review!

* * *

Castle entered the Old Haunt and was immediately greeted by the young piano player, Adam, who started to play "Piano Man" the second he saw Rick. Rick grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, putting a twenty in the glass bowl on the top of the piano. He spotted Ryan and Javi at their favorite back booth, and signaled to the bartender for his usual Scotch before joining his friends.

"Hey, Castle," Javi greeted him as he slipped into the booth. "We take you away from anything?"

"Naw, Kate was just taking a bath," Rick said. Javi nodded and laughed.

"Cool, bro. You're totally not whipped, or anything."

"Oh, ha ha," Rick said. The bartender brought over his Scotch and Rick thanked him. "I was actually gonna let you guys in on a pretty epic secret, but if you want to act like children…"

"No, tell us," Ryan said, taking a swig of beer. He knew what Rick was about to divulge and was eager to stop pretending Kate hadn't told him the news. He smiled at Castle. "Forgive Javi, he's just trying to keep us from noticing the hickeys on his neck."

Rick smirked and Javi just frowned. "Thanks, man."

"Anyway, what's your news?," Ryan pressed. Rick smiled at both of them and leaned in, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Kate and I are having twins. A boy and a girl."

Ryan smiled and Javi held out birds for Rick to feed.

"Wow, congrats, man," Javi said. "That's awesome."

"Yeah," Ryan said. "That's incredible."

Rick nodded. He couldn't wipe the dorky grin off his face. "I'm really excited."

xxxx

"I'm really excited," Kate said to Alexis as they sat down at their favorite restaurant near the loft the next morning. Jenny and Lanie were joining them soon, but Madison was in London, looking for a chef for her newest restaurant, so Kate had told her over the phone. She had been very happy, and insisted on helping Kate shop for the baby girl. "I have a lot to tell you guys."

"Like what?," Alexis asked, taking off her coat. "You're okay, right?"

"Yes, Alexis," Kate said with a secretive smile. "I'm better than okay."

"Hi!," Jenny said, approaching their table with a stroller. Kate cooed at baby Amanda and Jenny sat down across from her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "She's asleep for now, I didn't want to interrupt her nap. How are you?"

"Good," Kate said with a smile. She rested her hands on her small baby bump, barely visible under a loose gray tunic. A few minutes later, Lanie arrived, and after they all ordered drinks, Kate took a deep breath and addressed her friends.

"So, Rick and I have some really exciting news," she said, smiling at them. They all looked curious, and slightly confused.

"Well, you're already pregnant, so…," Lanie said slowly.

"We're having twins! A boy and a girl," Kate said, beaming. She looked at the shocked and happy faces of her friends.

"That is so amazing!," Alexis exclaimed, the first to break the silence. "How did you guys find out? I thought your next ultrasound was in a week."

Kate sighed. "I, um, may have been in the hospital with Rick a few days ago due to stress." She bit her lip and waited for Lanie to scold her for not slowing her life down. But instead her friend just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"The Ladykiller case?"

"Yeah," Kate admitted. "Rick brought me home, but I was just really scared for Javi and Ryan."

Lanie and Jenny nodded sympathetically, and then Jenny put a bright smile on her face.

"Well, everything is okay now, and I have a niece and a nephew on the way!"

Kate grinned. "I still can't believe it." She turned to Jenny and stuck out her stomach. "Look at how much it's grown in the last week!" Jenny, Alexis, and Lanie marveled at Kate's baby bump, which had grown considerably in the last 2 weeks.

"Honey, I hate to say this, but two babies isn't gonna seem to magical and wonderful in a few months," Lanie said with a laugh. Kate shook her head and shrugged.

"I think I can handle it."

xxxx

"Oh my god, Rick, I _cannot_ handle this!"

"Kate, honey, it's only going to be a few weeks."

Kate sighed and put her hands on her stomach. "Fine. You may be able to win me over with another bowl of ice cream."

Rick grinned and put his hands on knees, standing up and taking Kate's empty bowl. "One more bowl of your favorite strawberry ice cream coming up."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

It had been a month since Kate and Rick learned they were having twins, and they were starting to think about where the babies would sleep. There was an empty room next to Kate's office, currently used by Rick for storage, that could serve as a nursery, and besides Alexis and Martha's rooms, there were two guest bedrooms upstairs. Unfortunately, some work needed to be done downstairs, so Kate and Rick were going to have to move into the bigger guest room for a while.

"So," Kate said to Rick as he returned, handing her a full bowl of ice cream. "Explain these plans to me again."

Rick picked up the pile of papers from the coffee table and shuffled through them. "Okay, so we need to put another door in the master bathroom leading into the hallway where your office, the big closet, and the soon-to-be-nursery are. It will make it easier to get to the nursery, because without the door we have to go through my office and around the living room. And I don't know about you, but screaming babies are like an alarm clock. They don't stop til you turn them off. Or in this case, feed them or burp them, or whatever. It should be easier to get to them, not take ten minutes."

"But we have to live upstairs while it happens," Kate said, taking a large bite of ice cream. Rick sighed.

"Yes. Unless you want to put drilling noises and hammering under 'babies kicking your tummy' on your list of things that wake you, and sometimes me, up during naps."

Kate laughed and finished off her ice cream. "Fine. But walking up or down stairs is gonna hurt in a few weeks. My ankles are already starting to hurt, even in flats!"

Rick smiled and then picked up Kate's feet, shifting her so her feet were in his lap. He started to massage the left one gently, and Kate moaned.

"Oh yeah, that feels _gooood._ I knew I married you for a reason."

Rick laughed and switched to the right foot. "Hey, have you given any thought to when you want to go on bedrest? Doctor Stevens suggested 6 months, but if it were up to you, you would say 8, and I don't want to ask Gates for permission, I want to tell her."

Kate thought about it. "You know, it were one baby, I would push for at least 8 months, but with two, I have a feeling 6 is good. I don't want anything to happen. I guess it took me being pregnant to realize that my recklessness outside the Precinct doesn't just affect me."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank god." She laughed and smiled at him, and he smiled back. It had taken years, but he finally felt Kate was safe. She was putting her safety first, like he had always begged her to. And that meant the world to him.

xxxx

"Rick?"

Rick ran up the stairs and entered the guest bedroom, panting slightly. He looked worried. "What is it, honey?"

Kate looked at him and smiled. "I just wanted to know if you could grab my laptop charger." She pointed to the floor. "It fell out."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, bending down to pick up the cord. He handed it to Kate and sat down on the bed next to her. Issues of _InStyle_ and _Glamour_ were scattered on the bed beside Kate, and there were two empty mugs on the nightstand that previously held tea. Kate was only 5 and a half months along, but she had been placed on immediate bed rest by as a preemptive strike. It had been agreed that to prevent Kate from having any more stress-related visits to the ER, bed rest should start sooner rather than later. It had only been 2 weeks, and she was already deathly bored. And on top of all of that, they had to spend their first anniversary in bed watching movies because Kate couldn't leave the house. She was getting very sick of sitting in the guest bedroom, reading baby books, watching tv, and sleeping.

"Rick," she groaned, closing her laptop and leaning against him, putting her head in his lap. "I am so bored. I've watched every season of Monk, I can't take a bath without you sitting next to me the entire time, and I have read this month's _InStyle_ 4 times already."

He chuckled and tucked a shiny chestnut curl behind her ear. "I know, baby. And I'm sorry you got put on bed rest while we're working on the downstairs. At least they'll be done in 2 weeks."

Kate frowned. "Two weeks is a long time. Especially with these guys beating up on me." She put her hands on her growing belly. "It's like as soon as one stops kicking, the other takes over! They're already learning to go in shifts! What's gonna happen when they're born?"

Rick sighed. "We're going to sleep in shifts, synchronize our watches, stock on vitamins, and show those kids who's boss." He directed his voice towards Kate's stomach. "You hear that, guys? Mommy is a cop, and you can try all you want, but you won't outsmart her."

Kate laughed, but then her laugh turned to a wince. "Great, thanks, Rick. They just started kicking again." She clenched her eyes shut. "Both. At the same goddamn time."

Rick put his hand on Kate's stomach. "Wow," he marveled. "I mean, I know it hurts when it's two sets of little legs, but that feels amazing."

Kate smiled, but her teeth were clenched. "I think I prefer screaming in the middle of the night to this."

"Well, let's take your mind off of it," Rick said, shifting both of their bodies so he was sitting against the headboard with Kate in between his legs, leaning against him. "We haven't talked about baby names that much yet."

"Hmm," Kate said, turning her body slightly so she could look up at Rick. "Well, the baby book I was reading yesterday had some names I liked. I hi-lighted them, actually." She pointed to the nightstand, where a stack of books sat. The third book from the top in the pile was called "The Baby Basics." Rick picked it up and flipped to a dog-eared page.

"Juliet, Lily, James, Tyler, Emma…," he read out loud. "Not bad. Juliet is pretty. Very reminiscent of Shakespeare."

"I hadn't thought of that," Kate mused. "But do we want to name her after a suicidal girl who got married as a teenager and was blinded by a whirlwind 3-day love?"

Rick laughed. "Okay, so that's off the list. How about Scott, for a boy? After F. Scott Fitzgerald."

Kate made a face. "No. Reminds me of Scott Dunn."

"Oh, yeah," Rick said. He shuddered. "I fucking hated that guy," he said with a malice Kate rarely heard. "Staying on the Fitzgerald topic, what do you think of Daisy?"

Kate thought about it. "I don't know. Girls with flowers for names often turn out to be strippers or hookers, for some reason."

Rick was amused. "Okay…. Ezra, for a boy?"

"I like it, but I don't love it," Kate said. "Derrick? Jonathan?"

"I don't know, do we want people to think we named our son after one of my characters?"

"Ooh, true," Kate said. She sighed. "Are there any other names hi-lighted in there?"

Rick turned the page. "Jack, Kristen, Blake, Adrianna.."

Kate grinned. "Yes! Adrianna! That was one of my favorites."

Rick smiled. "I like it. But…." He put on his thinking face. Kate frowned.

"No, no buts! It's perfect!"

Rick shook his head. "Adrianna Johanna Castle would sound weird… how about Adrienne?"

Kate's eye widened and she stared at Rick. "You mean it?"

He smiled lovingly. "Yes. There is no other middle name I even considered."

Kate grinned and titled her head up to kiss him. He craned his neck down and his lips met hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Adrienne Johanna Castle," Kate whispered. Her hand went to the locket her dad had given her at their engagement party, that she had barely taken off since receiving it. "It's perfect."

Rick nodded and then sighed. "Okay, one down, one to go."

"Jack isn't bad," Kate said. "What about Daniel? Or Thomas?"

Rick shook his head again. "Nope. Demming. Uh-uh."

Kate laughed. "Oops. Didn't even think of that."

"How about… Stephen?," Rick asked. He was looking at the bookshelf, where a large number Stephen J. Cannell's books sat. "After Cannell?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Rick," Kate said. She smiled softly. "But he can't play poker til he's at least twenty-five."

Rick sighed. "Okay, fine. So now all we need is a middle name…" He scanned the room for another idea, and his eyes landed on a framed picture that was about 2 years old. "How about Roy?"

Kate was quiet for a moment. "Like Montgomery?"

Rick nodded, glancing at Kate before looking back at the picture of Ryan, Esposito, Rick, Kate, and Montgomery enjoying the rare scotch Rick had bought after the discovery of many bottles in the Old Haunt basement during a case. "Yeah."

She smiled. "I like it."

"I miss him, you know," Rick said, stroking Kate's hair. "He was a great friend, and a standup guy." Kate nodded.

"He always liked you, no matter how many times you got in the way."

Rick laughed. He and Kate spent a minutes in silence before he cleared his throat and said, "Okay, so we have our names: Adrienne Johanna and Stephen Roy."

Kate nodded and she looked down at her stomach. "Hey, they stopped kicking!"

Rick grinned and put his hands on Kate's belly. "Thanks, Adrienne and Stephen. Means a lot to your mommy and me."

Kate kissed Rick's hand and closed her eyes, tugging on her loose, dark red maternity pullover. She yawned.

"I think I'm gonna take this opportunity to nap, before they start up again," she whispered. Rick nodded and copied her yawn.

"I'll join you, I'm pretty tired too."

So they fell asleep in each other's arms, like they had many times before. But this time it was different. It wasn't just Rick and Kate. It was Rick, Kate, Adrienne, and Stephen. The perfect little family of four, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Anyone remember Cannell? He was a great writer, and he was on Castle for a few eps. before dying. They mentioned him in the season 3 episode "The Dead Pool."

Also, what do you think of the names? :) Are the middle names too cliche for a Castle fic?


	12. Chapter 12

The not-so-fun part of being pregnant... we're closing in on the last few months! :) Enjoy & Review!

* * *

Kate woke up and stared at the ceiling. She was exactly 7 months along, and the only way for her to sleep was flat on her back. And it was not comfortable. At least the renovations were over, and they were in their own bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Rick smiled down at her. He was sitting up in bed, typing on his laptop. He closed it and set it on his nightstand. Kate frowned at him.

"This sucks."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry," Rick said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Want help getting up?"

"Yes, please," Kate said, holding her hands out to him. "I _really_ need to pee."

Rick chuckled and pulled her up gently, then walked her to the bathroom. She groaned.

"Oh my god. I feel like I'm on my deathbed with some heinous disease. I have to pee every 30 minutes, I can only sleep a certain way, and I basically have to wear tunics and maternity leggings every day. Or sweats."

Rick smiled, trying to cheer her up. "You wear the hell out of those sweat pants," he said. "If you want, I can check out your ass every time you walk past me, to make you feel good."

Kate shook her head and stood up slowly, pulling her pants up and washing her hands. She made a face. "No way. My ass is about as large as my stomach, I'm sure, and I really don't need to repulse you. God forbid I should punish you in yet another way. I mean, how sexy and fun is a wife who has a huge stomach, can't have sex with you, and doesn't brush her hair most days?"

Rick laughed and kissed her. "Well, you could never repulse me. And if you're in bed, I wouldn't expect you to brush your hair. As for the sex thing... you'll just owe me a lot after the twins are born." He winked and she just shook her head and cracked a smile. "How about I run you a bath? You'll be able to take your time, get all cleaned up and pretty before the baby shower."

"Mhhmmm," Kate nodded, kissing him. "That sounds perfect. Will you use that cherry bubble bath I like?"

"Of course."

Alexis and Madison had planned an intimate baby shower for later that afternoon. The guest list would be their usual small crowd of friends: the Ryans, Javier, Lanie, Martha, and Jim. Jenny had helped Kate pick out the perfect maternity dress, a solid black empire-waisted dress that hit mid-calf.

A few hours after Kate's bath, she sat on her and Rick's bed while Alexis put makeup on her.

"Ta da!"

Alexis handed Kate a mirror, beaming at her work. Kate looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself. Long, perfectly curled ink-black lashes, softly smudged black eyeliner on her upper lash line, bronze eyeshadow that made her deep green eyes sparkle, impeccably contoured cheeks, and some raspberry-colored lipstick made her look like an Old Hollywood movie star.

"Wow, Alexis," Kate breathed. "It looks… stunning! Honestly, I've barely worn any makeup in the last 2 months, and I've felt disgusting for weeks."

"Oh, Kate, you always look pretty," Alexis said, sitting down beside her on the bed. She was wearing a coral dress and her hair was curled, but she had saved the beauty mastery for Kate, wearing just a natural makeup look. "We just need to get your dress on you!"

Kate laughed. "Good luck with that."

Alexis crossed her arms, not having any of Kate's self-deprication. "Pregnancy has made you very negative! C'mon, get up."

She pulled Kate to her feet and opened the closet, taking Kate's dress off the hanger. Kate slipped out of her yoga pants and tank top and stepped into the dress. Alexis zipped up the back and turned her to face the full-length mirror on the door.

The finished product was incredible. Slimming black dress, shiny blown-out hair, gorgeous makeup, and plain black flats. Alexis put her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"You look so beautiful," Alexis gushed, grinning. Kate smiled.

"I feel it too, which isn't easy when you're 7 months pregnant with twins," Kate said with a laugh. She turned around and hugged Alexis lightly, trying not to let her stomach get in the way.

"Those kids are so lucky," Alexis whispered in her ears. She was practically draped over Kate, seeing as how her Betsey Johnson wedges made her at least 4 inches taller than Kate, maybe 5. They broke apart.

"You are already an amazing mom, and I'm almost jealous of the twins," Alexis said with a grin. "I'm officially reserving all babysitting rights."

Kate laughed again. "Of course." She sighed and looked at her reflection again. "I hope Rick likes it. I feel bad that I'm the most unexciting bed-ridden wife ever."

Alexis waved it off. "My dad will have a problem re-hinging his jaw when it hits the carpet."

They laughed together and then heard Rick call Kate's name from the living room.

"Kate, honey? People will be here soon, are you ready?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Coming!," she yelled back. Alexis squeezed her hand.

"Good luck, Mom," she said softly. She only called Kate 'Mom' when it was a deep, important moment, like when Kate was in the hospital for getting in that fight with a gang boss or when Alexis found out Kate was expecting.

"Thanks," Kate whispered back. She let go of Alexis's hand and opened the bedroom door. Rick was waiting in his office, sitting at his desk and reading fan mail like she knew he would be. The second he heard the door open, Rick's eye snapped up to the doorway. They widened, and he stood up, coming around the desk.

"Kate…"

She blushed and stood in front of him. He took her hands and stared at her.

"Holy _shit_… you look…. Breathtakingly stunning," he said, gazing into her eyes with that look of pure love and happiness. "God, I love you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Kate leaned into the kiss, moving her hands to Rick's back. She smiled when they broke apart, her lips barely inches from his.

"C'mon, lets go open baby gifts and pretend you don't want to be in bed napping," Rick whispered, taking her hand in his. She laughed and together they walked out into the living room, where their friends and family were waiting amongst the pastel-colored decorations and yummy food. Kate just stared at the "Congrats, it's a boy!" and "Congrats, it's a girl!" posters hanging on the wall, letting everything sink in. This was real. In 2 months, there would be two more members of the Castle family.

xxxx

"Fuck it, Rick, let's just speed it up. You order the Indian food, and I'll start jogging in place."

"Yeah, you should get naked while you're at it. I hear sex induces labor."

"Really?," Kate's eyes widened and she slapped Rick's arm. "Great. Pants off, Writer Boy."

Rick laughed. "Baby, we are not doing that."

Kate crossed her arms. "Fine. But don't be surprised when you don't get laid in the next year."

Rick just chuckled and kissed Kate's head before getting up to order them some (non-spicy) dinner. It was 5 weeks after the baby shower, and Kate was officially over being pregnant. She hated being stuck in bed, her swollen everything, her inability to sleep, her HUGE stomach, all of it. She was ready to have the twins and move on. And secretly, she was glad they were having 2, because it meant she most likely wouldn't have to go through this whole ordeal again, at least not for a few years. She and Rick hadn't really discussed how many kids they wanted, but if it was just 2, Kate knew both she and Rick would be happy.

"Kate, is Chinese okay?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter, I'll only be able to eat a few bites before feeling nauseous."

"Yeah, about that….are you sure we shouldn't call the doctor?," Rick said, sitting back down on the couch next to Kate. He looked worried.

"You haven't eaten a full meal in days," he said, taking her hand squeezing it. Kate nodded.

"It's okay, I looked online and talked to Jenny. It's just anxiety about labor mixed with me being sick of getting fat." She winked at him, and he winked back.

"So, Alexis gets in from Egypt early tomorrow morning, I figured I'd pick her up from JFK and then we can get some yummy breakfast to take home to you on our way back," Rick said, massaging Kate's hand. "She decided she wants to stay home with us until the twins come, she's worried about you."

"She has no reason to be," Kate said, frowning. "She should be enjoying her first summer as a college student, having adventures with her friends and doing things you don't want to know about. I feel bad enough that she cut her trip short."

Rick glared at the "things you don't want to know" comment, but then reassured Kate.

"She only cut it short by 3 days. She didn't want you to have any more scares without her. And besides, you're a mother to her. Just like parents worry about their kids, kids worry about their parents."

2 weeks ago, Kate was in a lot of pain and thought she was in labor, so she and Rick rushed to the hospital only to find it was a false alarm and the babies were not ready to be born yet. Kate stayed overnight because her pain wasn't going away, and it scared Rick a little, as well as Ryan, Espo, and their other friends. It turned out she was just experiencing double the usual pain of false contractions because she was carrying two babies, instead of one. She was prescribed some meds and she and Rick went home the next morning, once everyone was give a clean bill of health.

But now, with 3 weeks to go until the due date, Kate was antsy. And try as hard as she might not to, she was driving Rick up a wall.

"I know, and I love her for it, but I'm fine. People have false alarms for labor all the time."

"Yes, but you have to remember, everyone in your life loves you so much, you even getting a hangnail or paper cut worries them," Rick said with a cute, boyish grin. Kate smiled.

"Thanks, honey."

He nodded. "I know you're going crazy, but just keep in mind that at the end of all of this, we are going to have two beautiful children. It's a new chapter, Kate."

"I can't wait," Kate said, her smile growing brighter. "I hope one has my eyes, and the other has yours. And I hope they have your wit and creativity, and my determination."

"And your beauty, don't forget that. Your shiny chestnut hair, your intelligence. And my positivity and fun-loving personality," Rick said, intertwining his fingers with Kate's. She smiled.

"But just the right amount so neither one steals a police horse while naked," Kate said. Rick nodded in agreement.

"Let's never tell them I did that."

Kate laughed. "Okay. As long as you don't tell them about my ice cube trick."

A secretive grin spread across Rick's face. "Never. That is mine."

She smiled and they talked about his newest book until dinner was delivered. Kate kept down almost a whole plate of broccoli beef before throwing up in the kitchen sink. Castle kissed her forehead and set her up in bed, closing the bedroom door so the smell of the bleach he used to clean the sink wouldn't reach her. After the kitchen was clean, he set an alarm for 3 am and tucked himself in on the couch, so his alarm wouldn't wake Kate. Alexis's flight didn't get in until 6 am, but he was going to need time to grab coffee and wake up before driving about an hour or two to the airport.

xxxx

The next morning, he the first thing he did when his alarm went off was go and check on Kate. She was fast asleep, but he was worried about leaving her alone for multiple hours. So he grabbed a change of clothes and left the bedroom through the new door to the hallway. Once in the hall, he took out his phone.

"Ryan? Hey, it's Castle."

"Dude, it's 3:30 in the morning. I hate you right now. Why, man? Why?"

"I'm sorry, man. I'm just worried about Kate."

That woke Ryan up. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. But I'm going to the airport to get Alexis, and I'm nervous to leave her alone for a few hours. You live the closest, so I just wanted to ask you to keep your phone on and be ready to come over here if she calls. I'm going to leave her a note, telling her to call you if anything happens."

"Okay, sure. Has everything been going ok?"

"Well, Kate hasn't been able to eat in days, she gets nauseous and half the time, throws up. She tells me not to worry, but I can't help it."

"Well, I'll be here if she needs me." Rick heard wailing in the background. "Hey, I gotta go, that's Amanda. Call me when you get home."

"Will do. Thanks again, man."

Rick hung up and quickly changed his clothes. He wrote a note, just like he told Ryan, and left it on Kate's bedside table. With 2 cups of coffee in him and another in his travel mug, he left for the airport, his phone on the highest volume possible, in case Kate called.

Three hours later, Alexis and Rick came home to find that Rick's worries were unnecessary. Kate was still fast asleep, despite how uncomfortable she looked. Rick threw away the note and texted Ryan that she was ok and he was home.

"Dad, how's Kate?," Alexis asked when he emerged from his study. He smiled at her.

"She's still asleep. Poor thing, these last few weeks have been really hard on her."

Alexis smiled. "Those babies are so lucky. They have a mom who would do anything for them."

"Just like she would do anything for you," Rick said with a smile. He pulled Alexis into a hug and walked her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kate was sitting on the bed, listening to music when it happened. She felt the wet, semi-sticky feeling and knew exactly what was going on.

"Rick!"

"What?," he asked, poking his head in from the study. "Are you okay?" He saw the wet spot. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I told you, peeing your pants isn't sad and pathetic. You have two babies weighing down on that bladder.."

Kate shook her head and was hit with an excruciating pain, just from moving her body.

"My water broke," she growled, teeth clenched. "But I appreciate you reminding me that I have _two_ babies to push out, not just one."

Rick's eyes widened. "Oh my… Oh my god. Shit. Okay, let me grab the bag and call Alexis." His face broke out into a huge grin. "Honey, it's finally here! We get to meet our twins."

Kate smiled sarcastically. "Sure. I bet they can't wait til they hear the story about how mommy gave birth to them on the carpet of the bedroom because daddy didn't take me to the hospital!"

"Right. Sorry," Rick said, still grinning. He took Kate's hand and gently walked her to the front door. Her overnight bag was sitting in the hall closet, so he grabbed it and then kissed her forehead.

"Let's go do this."

Rick called a cab in the elevator, and in the cab he called the hospital and Alexis, who was in the middle of class. She promised to rush to the hospital the second her class ended and Rick turned his attention back to Kate. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

Kate sighed. "Right now, fine. But I'm scared."

Rick nodded. "It's okay, I'll be right beside you."

Kate nodded, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "What if I suck?"

"What do you mean?," he asked gently. She shook her head.

"I don't know! Breastfeeding, changing diapers, being a mom. What if I'm a miserable failure?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Rick pulled her into his arms awkwardly, as they were both wearing seatbelts and Kate's stomach was enormous. "I've never worried about that. I still remember one of our first cases together, with that little girl who was kidnapped by her own mother, do you remember that? You were so sweet and gentle with the little girl when we found her, and I remember thinking about how lucky your future kids would be. Because they have a mom who cares about people, and who truly loves her own family more than anything in the world."

Kate smiled and she started to cry a little.

"Shut up," she said, smiling. "You're going to make me all weepy." Rick grinned and kissed the top of her head, then wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. She took his hand and squeezed it, feeling a contraction coming on.

"Owww," she said, biting her lip. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming and scaring the cabbie. Rick stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"It's okay, baby, just a few more minutes."

A nurse with a wheelchair for Kate was waiting at Lennox Hill when they got dropped off. Rick slung the overnight bag strap over his shoulder and pushed Kate down the hall to the check-in desk. He signed a few forms and then he and Kate were lead to a room. The nurse asked how many centimeters Kate was dilated, and she didn't know, so she was given a hospital gown and a few minutes of privacy.

Rick helped Kate take off her clothes and put on the gown. She was unusually quiet, so once she was sitting on the bed, Rick gently asked what was wrong.

"I don't know… I just feel strange. Like I shouldn't be here, like this isn't my life," Kate frowned and looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "I mean, getting pregnant and thinking about the day we finally meet these kids and bring them into the world is all good and well, but… I never actually thought past the water breaking."

"Well, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it," Rick said, taking her hands. "It's gonna hurt like hell. It will feel awful, and excruciatingly painful, like you're pushing a watermelon out of you-know-where… well, 2 watermelons."

Kate groaned. "Great. It's not bad enough that it's the first time I've done this, but I have double the pain to go through."

"With me right by your side," Rick reminded her. "When Alexis was born, it was proved my hands are incredibly strong, so squeeze away. Scream at me, spit in my face, whatever. I will stay right here, and you can stare into my eyes and know that I'm here for you."

Kate nodded. "And stay north of the sheet."

"Absolutely," Rick nodded. He winked. "I want to enjoy sex after this, you know."

"Gross!," Kate said, freeing her hand to punch his shoulder. They both laughed, but Kate's laughed turned to a moan of pain as she was hit with yet another contraction.

"Kate? Are you ready for me to check on you?," A nurse asked, poking her head in the door. Kate nodded, and they began the uncomfortable process of sitting in the right position, etc.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to go," the nurse said. Kate widened her eyes, automatically feeling panic and worry. Rick looked at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

"Let me just go get your doctor, and we'll move you to a labor room," the nurse said. She stood up and looked at Rick. He nodded.

"Thank you."

While they prepped Kate for labor, Rick quickly stepped out into the hallway to call Jim. Alexis had already told Lanie, who told the boys, and they were in waiting room down the hall. He hadn't seen them yet, but Alexis had texted him saying they were there. Once Jim was on his way, Rick went back into the room.

Kate was sweating, so it was hard to tell if there were tears running down her face or just sweat. Probably a mix of both. The pain conveyed on her face was less than he knew she was feeling. Kate was strong, and Rick knew that she was holding back as much as she could. But to have these babies, she needed to let it all go.

He rushed to her side. "Hey, baby, how's it going?"

Kate just moaned. The nurse looked at her sympathetically, lying a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Her epidural hasn't kicked in quite yet," she said. "But I don't think these babies care. She needs to push harder."

Rick nodded. The other nurse and the doctor were waiting at the foot of the bed.

"Kate, honey?," he said, taking her hand. She looked at him, breathing heavily. "I need you to let go and push, okay? I know it's hard, and yes, it's going to hurt. But it will be so worth it."

Kate nodded. "I'm scared," she whispered. Rick nodded and leaned his forehead against Kate's.

"I know, baby. Trust me. Just do it for me, okay?"

Kate nodded, and Rick flexed his hand, preparing for some serious damage.

xxxx

Four hours later, at exactly 3:17 pm on July 20, 2012, Adrienne Johanna Castle and Stephen Roy Castle were born. Mother and twins were both doing well, resting under the watchful eye of Rick. He had already told Jim, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Javi, Ryan, and Jenny, who were all in the waiting room. Once Kate and the twins woke up, everyone could meet the babies. But for now, Rick wanted the three of them to enjoy their sleep. He knew that it was rare both babies and Kate would all be asleep at the same time.

"Rick."

He looked over and saw Kate smiling at him. The twins were lying in her arms, still both asleep. He came over to the bed and sat next to Kate, taking Stephen in his arms. Kate scooted over to make room for him, and they each held a baby, marveling at their tiny eyelids and perfectly smooth skin.

"They're so beautiful," Kate whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. She kissed Adrienne's head. "You were right, the last couple hours were worth it."

Rick nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "You know, I think we're gonna kick a-s-s at this."

Kate laughed quietly. "Rick, they're asleep."

Rick just smiled. "Hey, I think I'm going to go get everyone. They've been here for 5 hours, waiting to see you three."

Kate smiled. "Okay." She shifted Adrienne in her arms so Rick could slip Stephen back where he had been sleeping.

Rick entered the waiting room and immediately Alexis jumped up. Like dominoes falling, their little group came to, one by one. Jenny shook Ryan, who had been napping, and Javi tapped Lanie, who was reading _Us Weekly_. Martha and Jim stood up, both looking very anxious, in a good way.

"Who wants to meet Stephen and Adrienne?"

They all grinned and pretty soon, Rick was at the core of a large group hug. Kate could only have a few visitors at a time, so Rick started with family. He quietly brought Alexis, Martha, and Jim into Kate's room. Kate smiled when she saw her dad.

"Daddy," she whispered. Jim smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Look at you, Katie. Your mom would be proud."

Kate winked at Rick before raising her voice slightly above a whisper and addressing Jim, Martha, and Alexis.

'Their full names are Stephen Roy and Adrienne Johanna," she said. She looked at Jim, her eyes sparkling with tears. Jim nodded.

"A fantastic honor."

"Oh, Kate, they are precious," Martha breathed. She smiled at her son. "Nice job, kiddo."

They all laughed, trying to keep it quiet. Alexis crouched down next to the bed do her face was next to Kate's.

"How are you doing, mom?," she asked softly, for only Kate to hear. Kate smiled.

"Good. Better now that you guys are all here."

They gave Martha and Jim a chance to each hold a twin - Stephen for Martha, Adrienne for Jim. After a half an hour of hushed conversation and adoring looks, Rick settled Adrienne back in Kate's arms and Stephen in his.

"Will you tell them to come in?," he asked Alexis, referring to Lanie, Javi, and the Ryans. "I want them to see the twins before they go to the nursery for the night."

Alexis nodded and kissed her dad's cheek. She bent down to place a kiss on Kate's cheek as well before taking Martha's hand and putting her arm on Jim's shoulder. Rick watched the three of them leave with a huge smile on his face.

Just moments after the family left, Javi, Lanie, and the Ryans entered. Jennny and Lanie were cooing, while Javi tried to look manly, like he didn't want to make kissy faces at the twins.

Ryan, however, was more emotional, because about a year ago, he had gone through this.

"Wow, Becks," he breathed, stroking Adrienne's tiny cheek. 'She's incredible. Stephen too."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ryan."

Rick laughed at Javi from the bed. "Yo, man, come here."

Javi shuffled over uncomfortably and Lanie just sighed.

"Honestly, Javi. They're just babies."

"I know," he said. He stared at Stephen. "They just look kind of… squishy."

Kate mock-gaped. "Espo, these are my children." She winked at him.

"You want to hold her?," she asked, nodding her head at Adrienne. Javi shook his head, but he smiled.

"Nah, I don't want to wake her up. But she'll get lots of quality time with her Uncle Javi. I gotta keep the boys away til she's at least 45, right Castle?"

Rick, who had handed Stephen to Jenny, fist-bumped Javi. "Yup."

Jenny, Kate, and Lanie laughed, and then the nurse came back in.

"Rick, Kate? I'm sorry, but the twins need to be taken to the nursery for the night. Providing everyone passes their tests, you can all go home tomorrow afternoon."

Rick smiled. "Thank you."

He turned to their friends. 'We'll call you guys as soon as we get home." They all nodded and left the room. Kate and Rick kissed each babe's head before placing them in the baby carrier the nurse had brought with her.

When everyone was gone, Rick slipped under the hospital blanket and pulled Kate into his arms.

"You did it, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing into Rick's body.

"Thanks," she murmured. "I'm really happy, but mostly tired. Like, pushed out two babies tired."

Rick chuckled softly. "I can't even imagine. Sleep tight, Kate. I love you."

Kate managed to whisper, "I love you, too," before drifting off. Rick could feel her breathing against his chest, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, too.

* * *

Yay! Even I've been anxiously awaiting this chapter :) Okay, so I love babies, but I don't want to think abut what happens behind the closed doors, of I won't want to have one anymore. So sorry for parts that are inaccurate or skipped. And that the scene with Kate's water breaking is written like every movie & tv show ever made.

I hope you all loved it! Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry I haven't updated in weeks! My life has been a bit hectic as of late... but I hope this chapter makes up for it! :) I'm thinking we only have a few more chapters left in this story... anything you really want to see before it wraps up?

* * *

They had been home 5 weeks, Rick waited everyday for Kate to tell him that she was ready to go back to work, but she still hadn't. She was enamored with the twins that hey had barely left the house, which made everyone very happy. Martha came by almost every day, and Alexis slept over most nights, only leaving to go to her classes or spend a night with friends.

Kate had been right months ago, the twins did tag off. One would scream and cry, and the second it died down the other would start up. Even the new door they had put in didn't help, and Kate ended up sleeping in the rocking chair in the nursery a few nights a week.

Kate woke up at about 3 in the afternoon one day to a silent house. She glanced over at the Adrienne and Stephen's cribs, and they were both sound asleep.

_Figures_, she thought, getting up from the rocking chair. She walked over to Adrienne's crib and watched her sleep. Kate smiled, watching her daughter's tiny eyelashes flutter.

The nursery was adorable. Alexis and Rick had painted it in beautiful shades of green. There was a crib on each side of the room, and above them on the wall each baby's name was written in a typewriter font. Adrienne's bedding was pink with kittens on it, and Stephen's was blue with ducks. There was a bookshelf next to the rocking chair, filled with Kate and Rick's favorite childhood books.

Adrienne started to squirm, and Kate quickly lifted her out of the crib and rocked the baby in her arms, so she wouldn't start to cry and wake her brother. All those baby books had taught her well – Adrienne most likely needed to be fed.

Kate sat back down in the rocking chair, unbuttoning the shirt she had borrowed from Rick for moments just like these. She was breast-feeding a half-awake Adrienne when Alexis came in.

"Hey, Kate," she said. She had probably just gotten home, because she was still wearing her sweater. "Oh, do you want me to come back?"

Kate shook her head. "No, it's okay. Stay."

Alexis smiled, and Kate finished feeding Adrienne. Alexis took the baby from Kate's arms and placed her in her crib while Kate buttoned up her shirt.

"How was your class?"

"Fantastic! I really love art history, it's fascinating."

Kate smiled. "Good! I took a few Art History classes when I was pre-law at Stanford. I couldn't resist the pull of Monet and Picasso."

Alexis smiled and took Kate's hand. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No," Kate admitted. "I just woke up half an hour ago."

Alexis pulled Kate out into the hallway, towards the kitchen. "Let me make you something – you need to eat, just like Ade!"

Ade was the family's affectionate nickname to Adrienne. Alexis was already joking about getting her a teeny-tiny lemon costume for Halloween so she could be lemon-ade. Stephen's nickname was Stevie – Stevie and Ade. Sounded like a band.

Kate and Alexis were sitting in the kitchen, eating grilled chicken salad (home-cooked by Alexis), when Rick got home. Kate grinned when she saw her husband.

"Hey, honey, how was your meeting?"

"Good! The newest Nikki Heat installment goes on sale in 3 weeks."

Alexis clapped and Kate stood up, giving Rick a kiss.

"Congrats," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Book tour?"

"I told them to keep it at 2 weeks, max. Only major cities, scheduled as tightly as possible."

"Well, the twins and I will miss you," Kate said with a sigh. Rick nodded.

"I know. I hate you leave you guys, but the look on Paula's face when I asked not to do the tour… let's just say we need to double-check all the locks before we get in bed tonight."

Alexis laughed. She glanced at the microwave and saw the time.

"Oh, I have to leave! It's movie night in the dorms."

Kate and Rick grinned like the proud parents they were, watching Alexis grab her bag and put on her sweater. She placed a kiss on Rick's cheek, then Kate's.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Have fun, sweetie," Rick called after her. He smiled at Kate. "How are the babies?"

"Sound asleep, thank god."

Rick smiled and pulled Kate up from the table and into his arms for a hug. He kissed her hair.

"I love you, Kate. So much."

Kate held onto him tightly, suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. "I love you too."

Kate pulled back and saw a few tears in Rick's eyes. His smile was wobbly, and he looked kind of adorable, like a sad puppy.

"Wow, crying? That's not very macho," Kate teased, placing a little kiss on the tip of his nose. He laughed and then sniffled a bit.

"I just really love our family," he said, letting Kate wipe away his tears. She smiled.

"I do too."

xxxx

6 months later, Stephen and Adrienne were sleeping more, as were Kate and Rick. Kate had gone back to work, and Rick was now a full-time stay at home dad, doing his writing during nap time. The boys missed having him around the 12th, but Kate could tell Gates didn't. Not that she cared what Gates thought. Kate just did what she did best – bring closure to families and catch killers. She put a framed picture of her, Rick, and the twins on her desk, and she looked at it constantly, torn between her love of her babies and her love of her job.

Her love for Stephen and Adrienne was bigger, though. She had taken a full week off for their first Christmas, which she had never done before. Jim stayed with them for a few days, and Christmas day was a huge celebration with family and friends. The whole holiday was full of love, and it made Kate so happy to know that her kids were growing up will so many amazing people. And last week, on Valentine's Day, Kate came home to the twins dressed up as little Cupids and a romantic dinner on the table, with Alexis at the ready to play with the twins in the nursery, leaving Kate and Rick to enjoy some quiet time.

Alexis and Martha offered to babysit frequently, so Kate and Rick had started going out on dates once a week. Dancing, dinner, or just a movie gave them time to rewind from the day and spend some much needed time together.

Tonight, Kate came home, shed her coat, scarf, and extra sweater, and immediately went to the nursery to hold her twins tightly and snuggle them until they squirmed. Her current case was about an abusive father who was suspected of killing his wife. They got more and more evidence on the guy every day, but not enough to take him down. And the worst part was, the couple had a 2 year old daughter, one Kate was afraid would end in foster care. Days like this made her glad that her kids were safe and had (mostly) sane parents.

"Hey, Ade. Mommy's home!"

Kate lifted Ade out of her crib and cuddled the baby to her chest, placing kisses all over her furry head. Both Adrienne and Stephen had a thin, chestnut-colored hair just like hers. Stephen had gotten Rick's eyes, and Adrienne had hers. Other than that, they seemed to be a perfect mix of their parents.

"Hard day?," Rick asked from the other side of the room, where he was changing Stephen's diaper. Kate nodded, bouncing Adrienne up and down gently.

"Abusive dad, maybe k-i-l-l-e-d his wife, 2 year old girl caught in the middle."

Rick frowned. "That sucks." He re-buttoned Stephen's pants and held him out to Kate. "Trade?" She nodded and they carefully switched babies, using a technique they had perfected within the first month after they were born. Kate placed a huge kiss on Stephen's cheek he made a cute gurgling sound. She smiled.

"What did you do today?," she asked Rick, sitting down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Well, nothing as badass as you," Rick said, finishing up with Ade's diaper. "I took them to a check-up, then we walked around Central Park for about an hour. After lunch, they napped, and I listened to Paula yell into the phone about how I should have done an extra week of the book tour back in the fall because the book was only number one on the NY Times Best Seller List for 2 months. Now it's at the ghastly number three."

Kate snorted and rolled her eyes. "You need a new agent."

"Tell me about it. Oh, my mother called. She is having a party tomorrow night – well, she called it a soiree, but whatever – to celebrate the 3rd year of her acting class, as well as the new donation made by an old friend of hers, and she wanted us to come by. Alexis has a date, but Jenny said she and Ryan would be happy to take the twins. Actually, Ryan said he would be happy to bring Amanda over here so they could all hang out. I think he just wants to use my xbox once the kids are asleep."

Kate laughed. "Sounds fun. Another date for Alexis, huh?"

Rick nodded, his face neutral. "It's been 2 months. She keeps saying we'll get to meet him, but…"

"Rick, let her have her fun. She'll introduce us when she's ready," Kate said. She kissed Stephen's head again and Rick grumbled.

"Ade, you don't get to date boys til you're thirty, okay?," he said to the baby, holding her up and staring into her green eyes. "Or maybe 45."

Ade waited less than 5 seconds before dripping a little spit-up onto Rick's t-shirt. Kate burst out laughing, and Stephen continued to make his gargling noises, which sort of sounded like laughter. Rick couldn't help but laugh too, before grabbing a washcloth to wipe Ade's mouth. He set her back down in her crib and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the laundry basket.

Kate stood up and put Stephen in his crib, then whistled at Rick. "Damn."

He grinned and flexed his muscles. "That's right, daddy does workout during naptime some days."

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and pulled his mouth down to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Mhmm, you're pretty hot for someone who calls himself 'daddy' and gets spit up on every day," she whispered. Rick wiggled his eyebrows and hitched Kate's legs up around his waist, carrying her into the bedroom.

"You want to see some of my moves?"

xxxx

The next night, Kate was getting dressed for Martha's party. She had forgotten what it was like to get dressed up in a pretty dress and go to a party. Yes, she and Rick had their weekly dates, but they were casual. Not that Kate had ever been the fancy party kind of girl.

She slipped on a long-sleeve Elizabeth & James mini-dress and a pair of charcoal gray platform pumps, watching herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her chestnut waves, then gathered them in a elegant low ponytail.

"Wow," Rick said, coming through the bedroom door. Kate turned around and grinned at him. She stuck a sultry model pose, sticking out one of her incredibly long legs. Rick smiled and Kate walked over to him and took his hand, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready to party?"

"Maybe we could just stay here…," Rick mumbled, staring down at her legs. Kate laughed and steered him through the bedroom doorway and his office doorway so he wouldn't run into the wall.

"No way. I'm no party girl, but I want to interact with people who aren't dead or infants."

Rick laughed as they entered the living room. Ryan sat on the floor with Stephen in his lap, and Jenny sat on the couch, cradling Adrienne in her arms. Amanda sat next to her mother, watching the baby intently. Kate smiled. Amanda was adorable, a miniature Jenny.

"Hey, you look fabulous," jenny gushed, turning to look at Kate. Kate blushed.

"Thanks."

Ryan glanced over at Castle. "Hey, good job, bro. You dressed yourself."

Rick stuck out his tongue and Ryan made a stupid face. Jenny sighed.

"Boys," she said to Amanda and Adrienne. Ade gurgled and Amanda giggled, clapping her hands.

Kate leaned over the back of the couch to place a kiss on Adrienne's head, then came around the couch to kiss Stephen.

"Have fun tonight with uncle Kevin and aunt Jenny," she whispered to Stephen, kissing the tip of his nose. "Mommy and daddy love you, we'll be home soon."

Rick said his goodbyes, and then he and Kate slipped into their coats.

"Have fun at your party, guys," Ryan said. "Relax and enjoy yourselves. The twins are in great hands."

Kate smiled warmly at Ryan. "Thanks, Ryan. You have a good night too."

"Will do, Becks," he said. His blue eyes conveyed to Kate that she was a wonderful mother, and he was proud of her. She nodded and smiled at him again before looking away. She laced her fingers through Rick's and they left the apartment, chatting about Martha's party. Kate didn't feel safe about many things, but she had never felt safer with Ryan to protect her. And now her kids were part of that too. The safe, loving environment she, Rick, and their friends and family provided.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry updates have been so spaced out lately! I tried to develop another character besides Kate & Rick this chapter, so I hope you like it! The next few chps. will fast-froward, so we get different parts of the twins growing up. Enjoy & review! :)

* * *

Time flew by, and before Kate knew it, it was just a month before the twins' first birthday. She had absolutely no knowledge when it came to throwing a birthday party for two babies, but when she asked Rick he just mumbled something incoherent. He was more worried about their other child – in 2 days, Alexis was bringing her new boyfriend home for dinner.

"Worried about the dinner?," Kate asked, sitting down next to Rick on the bed. The twins had gone to sleep a few hours ago, and the house was quiet. Rick nodded.

"I just… I want him to be right for her, you know? I want him to like us and for us to like him, and for him to treat her right. A lot of people meet their future spouses in college, you know," he said seriously. "There are statistics."

Kate smiled softly and kissed Rick's cheek. "We didn't. In fact, if you weren't such a goofy, obnoxious little child, we never would have met."

"Thanks?," Rick said, confused. Kate took his hand.

"I'm just saying, you find love in unexpected places. Don't jump to the conclusion that at twenty years old, Alexis has found The One. It took me 32 years."

"And it was so worth it, right?," Rick asked with a wink. Kate nodded and kissed him, cradling his chin in her hand.

"Yes, it was."

xxxx

Dinner was an hour away, and Rick was going crazy. He had changed his outfit 3 times.

"Rick!," Kate had scolded after the third outfit-change. "Stop being such a teenage girl!"

She held Stephen in her arms, bouncing him up and down gently. He was already dressed in a little button-down shirt and jeans, with cute socks that looked like tiny Converse sneakers. Adrienne was sitting in the play pen in the living room, wearing an adorable pink dress Alexis bought her and happily playing with a stuffed bunny.

"Even the twins are being more low-maintenance than you," she finished, setting Stephen on their bed so she could adjust her silky maroon tank top, black blazer, and jeans. She put her hands on Rick's shoulder and smiled.

"Besides, you always look handsome, no matter what."

"But do I look intimidating?," Rick asked, very seriously. "I don't want to look like a pushover. I want this guy to know who he's gonna have to answer to if he hurts my daughter."

Kate bit her lip. "Umm… intimidating? Not really. But definitely charming."

Rick's face fell and Kate kissed him.

"Aww, don't worry honey. We can just tell him that I have a gun."

"But that's emasculating," Rick grumbled, walking over to the bed and picking up Stephen.

"Mommy's trying to make daddy look like a wimp, Stevie. Yes she is."

Kate just laughed and followed Rick out into the dining and living room area. She checked on Ade in the playpen, and then took Stevie from Rick and put him in the playpen too. Rick moved around the kitchen, setting up some chips and salsa.

"Can you believe we'll be doing this for Ade one day?," Rick asked Kate. She sat on a barstool and chewed her lip.

"Ughh, I don't even want to think about it. She's my baby!"

"I know," Rick said. He looked over at the twins and smiled. "Think about how I feel. That used to be Alexis, sitting over there, playing with stuffed animals and watching cartoons."

"Aww," Kate said, smiling at him. "You're such an old man!"

"Oh ha ha," Rick said, making a face. The doorbell rang and he stared at Kate, eyes wide, like a deer in the headlights. When he didn't move, she got up to answer the door.

"Alexis, hey!"

"Kate!" Alexis threw her arms around Kate and kissed her on the cheek. She drew back and put her hand on a young man's shoulder. He was tall, a younger, scruffier Eric McCormack with a great smile.

"Kate, this is Daniel."

Kate smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Hi, Daniel. I'm Kate, Alexis's.." she paused, never having introduced herself a stepmom before. Daniel smiled and shook her hand.

"..she's my mom," Alexis finished, smiling at Kate. "Should we go inside?"

"Oh, yeah!," Kate said. She laughed. "Come on in, guys."

"It's nice to meet you, . I've heard wonderful things from Alexis," Daniel said, following Kate and Alexis into the foyer. Rick was standing there, a slightly dorky smile on his face.

"Daniel, this is my dad, Rick," Alexis said. She glanced at Kate nervously, and Kate just took her hand and squeezed it. Daniel and Rick shook hands.

"It's great to meet you, . From what Alexis has told me, you're a pretty awesome guy."

Rick softened up and smiled. "Well, thank you, Daniel."

A gurgling noise and some incoherent babbling came from the living room, and Kate went to check on the twins. She picked up Ade and rocked her back and forth in her arms. Alexis joined her and picked up Stephen.

"This is my little sister, Adrienne, and my brother, Stephen," she said to Daniel. He grinned and kissed Ade on the cheek, then ruffled Stephen's hair.

"They're really cute, " he said, smiling at Kate and Alexis. "I have a 3 year old sister," he said to Kate.

"Really? That's great!," Kate said. "These two are my first foray into parenting, so we'll see how that goes."

The three of them laughed and Rick joined in as he approached, holding a bowl of chips and salsa. He put it on the coffee table and took Stephen from Alexis so they could all sit down.

'That's not completely true, Kate," Alexis said. She looked at Daniel and smiled. "You raised me for the last 3 years."

"Yeah, Alexis was telling me how much of a role model you've become to her since you and Rick met," Daniel said. He looked at them. "How did you guys meet? Alexis said I should ask you."

Kate and Rick looking at each other and smiled. Kate turned to Daniel and said, "It's a funny story, actually. I arrested him at one of his book parties."

"Really?"

"Yep. For conspiracy to commit murder," Kate said with a laugh. She kissed Rick's cheek. "And here we are, nearly, what? 6 six years later?"

Rick nodded, a warm smile on his face. "The mystery writer and the homicide detective. It's like a really good movie."

"A wonderful movie you never want to stop watching," Kate said, leaning her head on Rick's shoulder and hugging Ade. "Life can be very unexpected sometimes, as you will find out."

Daniel smiled. "That's great, that you guys have such a romantic love story. I was telling Alexis the other day, I'm sort of a hopeless romantic."

"Really?," Rick asked. He put Stephen back in the playpen and then took Ade from Kate. "Well, tell us more about yourself, Daniel. Major, hometown..."

Daniel laughed. "Well, I'm a Psychology major with an English minor, and I'm from Chicago. I have three siblings: an older brother, a sister in high school, and my baby sister."

"That sounds fun," Kate said. "Rick and I were both only children. I bet growing up with other kids to play with was super fun."

"It was," Daniel agreed. "And it really taught me a lot about the importance of family."

This intrigued Rick. "Really? Do tell us more."

Alexis tugged on Kate's sleeve and gestured to the twins. Kate's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Rick, it's bedtime for the twins. Alexis, would you mind helping me put them to bed?"

"No at all, Kate," Alexis said with a smile. She took Adrienne from her father as Kate picked up Stephen. Alexis smiled at Daniel and Rick.

"You guys have fun, we'll be back."

Alexis and Kate went down the hall and into the twins' room, shutting the door behind them. Alexis smiled at Kate mischievously, the look on her face almost a carbon copy of that signature Rick Castle grin.

"This will be interesting."

They gossiped about Daniel while they put the twins in their pajamas and changed their diapers, and Alexis told Kate a few details about the relationship that she would never tell her father.

"Can I tell you a secret?," she asked Kate as she tucked in Adrienne, who was wearing a cute set of floral pajamas. Kate nodded, kissing both twins on the cheek before pulling Alexis down to the floor to sit with her.

"You're a little too big for me to put you in my lap in the rocking chair, but this is almost as good," Kate said with a smiled, patting the space in between her legs. Alexis grinned and sat in down, leaning against Kate. Kate brushed Alexis's shiny red hair away from her face.

"What's up?," she asked softly. Alexis bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I think that Daniel and I might, you know..."

Kate smiled, like she had a secret. Honestly, she was thinking about her first time with Rick. Whenever she thought of her first time, it just suddenly fast-forwarded to him, as if there had been no one else.

"Do you think he's the right guy?"

"Yes, I really do. We've been together for almost 2 months, and he's really sweet to me… I'm not saying tomorrow, but it feels right."

"That's important," Kate said. She hoped she was doing this right. "I think that when the time is right, you'll know. And Daniel seems like a special guy who really cares about you."

"He does." Alexis smiled, her eyes bright. "I just… when I look at him, I feel so... different. I get that feeling you only read about, or see in movies…"

"All the songs make sense," Kate whispered.

"Exactly! And when he looks at me… I feel like myself. Which sounds really cheesy, but there's no other way to see it."

"He makes you feel special," Kate said, nodding. She kissed Alexis's hair. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. I know your dad worries a lot, but that's just because he loves you. Neither of us have any doubt that you are a mature young woman who makes good choices."

"Thanks, mom," Alexis whispered, turning around to hug Kate. They sat there in each other's arms for a while, the girl who never had a real mother and the woman who spent her whole adult life missing her mom and wondering if she could ever be as wonderful of a mother as Johanna Beckett.

xxxx

Two months later, Kate and Rick were lying in bed at 11 am. It was Kate's day off, and she intended to be as lazy as possible. Rick was writing, pounding away at the keys on his laptop, and she was lying on her stomach, doing a crossword puzzle in the back of the _Sunday Times_. It wasn't often that the twins slept later than they did, and they were taking full advantage of it.

Rick looked up from his laptop at his wife and grinned. She was so completely absorbed in her puzzle that she didn't notice his carefully raise his foot and give a little kick to her butt. She craned her neck, her hair whipping around her face as she determined where the kick had come from.

"Hey!"

"What?," Rick asked, feigning innocence. But his boyish grin gave him away.

"What was that for?"

"Well, your butt is just right there, and you were so consumed with the crossword…." Rick trailed off. "It's a very nice butt, have I ever mentioned that?"

"Yes. But if you do that again, I'll shoot you," Kate said sweetly. "K, honey?"

"K."

"And if you don't like this outfit, I have a pair of flannel pjs I can wear…," Kate threatened, teasing him. By outfit, she meant black lace panties and one of Rick's white undershirts. And it was one of Rick's favorite outfits, so he left her alone, smiling to himself as he started to write a similar scene into his newest Nikki Heat book.

"Dad? Kate?"

Alexis's voice came from the foyer. Rick looked at Kate in confusion.

"Was she going to babysit today?"

"Nope," Kate said, shaking her head. She sat up, placing her crossword on the nightstand. "In the bedroom!," she called to Alexis. Rick closed his laptop and put it down, crossing his pajama-clad legs on top of the comforter.

Alexis entered the room in a cute summer dress and sandals. She looked nervous.

"What's up, honey?," Rick asked concernedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just… I just came from school. A meeting with my advisor, actually."

Kate looked at her. "Alexis…?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "I'm going to spend the fall semester in England. At Oxford, actually."

"Alexis, that's wonderful," Kate said, smiling at her and then shooting a sideways glance at Rick. Rick's face was neutral, and he cleared his throat.

"Dad?," Alexis asked nervously.

"I'm really happy for you, honey," Rick said, his face breaking out into a grin. "I'm… I'm really going to miss you, we all will. But I know how much you want this."

Alexis squealed and jumped onto the bed, squeezing her dad in a huge hug. Kate smiled, watching them.

"Kate, get in here," Rick said. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick and Alexis.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Alexis said to her father, kissing him on the cheek. Rick smiled.

"But you need to check in with us twice a week," Rick said, before Alexis continued to do her happy dance. Alexis just smiled and kissed her dad again, sitting down on the bed.

"Promise," she said with a grin. She leaned against Kate and Kate stroked her hair while Rick and Alexis worked out specifics. She would leave in a week, and be back just before Christmas.

"I'm so excited," Alexis said to her dad and Kate, grinning ear to ear. "This is going to be amazing."

"I'm happy for you," Kate said, smiling like a proud mom. Which she was.

One of the twins started to cry and Rick groaned.

"I'll do it."

He slid off the bed, running his hand through his hair. Alexis laughed.

"I bet my dad totally romanticized my childhood over the last few years. Probably forgot about the crying and screaming."

Kate nodded. "Oh, you bet. But neither he nor I would change a thing."

Alexis nodded. "Hey, Kate? Remember that talk we had when Daniel came over for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again. He and I have been doing really well."

Kate smiled. "First love. That rollercoaster is one I still remember very well."

Alexis grinned.

"What are you guys going to do while you're at Oxford?," Kate asked gently. She knew how hard distance was on Alexis and her first serious boyfriend, Ashley.

Alexis bit her lip. "I didn't want to tell my dad, but Daniel is going too. Turns out we both applied for the English program without the other knowing. He wants to rent an apartment together while we're there, and I think it will be really fun. But do you think that's moving too fast?"

"I think you should follow your heart," Kate said, hugging Alexis. "It's the only thing that never lies."

"Thanks," Alexis said. "Wow, you're starting to sound like my dad."

"Who is?"

Rick same back in the room, holding Ade in his arms and rocking her back and forth. Kate winked at Alexis.

"Kate," Alexis said, getting up off the bed. "When she talks about being a mom… she's gone from hardened cop to marshmallow-soft mommy."

The three of them left, and then Alexis walked towards the bedroom doorway. "Daniel and I are going to lunch, but I'll call you guys later." She placed a little kiss on Ade's forehead and waved to them as she left.

Rick watched her go. "My baby is all grown up." He looked down at Ade. "Don't you dare grow up that fast," he said to her. "Or I won't pay for college."

Kate laughed and put her arm around Rick's shoulders. "Easy, daddy."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! School has been crazy, as has life in general. This chapter is just a few little stories of the twins growing up. In the first one they are 3, the second 5, and in the last one they are about 6 or 7. There will probably be one or 2 more chapters after this one. Enjoy & Review! :)

* * *

"Momma! Momma!"

Kate sighed and lifted her head from her pillow. Rick was spending the weekend in Connecticut with some friends from boarding school, and Alexis was in the Hamptons with Daniel and his family, leaving Kate with the now 3-year old twins.

As happy as she was that Rick was getting some guy time, and Alexis and Daniel were still deeply in love, she was exhausted. Last night had been the end of an extremely long case, and she hadn't gotten home to relieve the babysitter until almost 2 am.

"Coming, Ade!"

She grabbed a hoodie sweatshirt off of the floor and pulled it on over her gray t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She walked into the nursery and saw Ade sitting up in bed.

"Momma, look," she said, pointing to a knot in her wavy brown hair and frowning. She sniffled, and Kate sighed.

"Oh, honey," she said, sitting down on Ade's bed. Stephen's bed was empty, and Kate could hear the sound of cartoons coming from the living room. She kissed her daughter's head.

Ten minutes later, Kate had de-tangled Adrienne's hair and they were snuggled up together on Ade's little bed.

"You know baby, a tangle in your hair isn't the end of the world," Kate whispered. Adrienne nodded.

"I know, momma. I just wanted you to fix it. You're such a good fixer," Ade said, kissing her mother's cheek. Kate laughed.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kate said, kissing her daughter back.

"What are you guys doing?," Stephen asked from the doorway, confused. His hair was sticking up at weird angles, and his Superman pajamas had a chocolate stain on the pants. Kate and Ade looked up, laughing.

"Join us!," Kate said, beckoning Stephen over to the bed. He grinned and did a running jump, vaulting himself onto the bed.

"Momma?," Stephen asked.

"Yes baby?"

"What are we doing?"

"We are having some quality Stevie-Ade-Mommy time. Daddy is away for the weekend, and I took the next 2 days off."

"Can we go to the zoo?," Stevie asked. Kate smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course we can, baby."

xxxx

"Okay, it is very crucial that you listen to these instructions," Rick said dramatically. He took a deep breath, and just before he was about to give the instructions, Stevie raised his hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Stephen?"

"What does crucial mean?"

Kate stifled a laugh.

"It means important, buddy."

"Like life or death?"

"Sure," Rick said slowly. Kate laughed, not able to stifle it anymore. He shot her a dirty look, cleared his throat and pointed to a button on his laser gun. "Okay, so when you have a clear vantage point of another player, you aim and press this button."

Once the twins turned five, Rick decided it was time to introduce them to perhaps the most important Castle family tradition of all time: laser tag. He found child-sized laser tag outfits, stocked up on extra guns, and helped Kate brush up on her skills. And now the moment had come.

"So, what happens if someone shoots you?," Adrienne asked, tugging on her ponytail. She was wearing black leggings, a black long-sleeve shirt, and a laser tag vest, Alexis's first laser tag outfit.

"You're out, like in tag," Rick said, handing a small gun to each child. "Are you guys ready?"

"Wait, can we call T.O.?," Stephen asked, fiddling with his vest.

"Why?," Rick asked, confused. The way he played was fight to the death. No one goes home til it's over."

"If we have to go to the bathroom or we're thirsty."

Rick looked confused, so Kate answered for him, putting her hand on Stevie's shoulder.

"Yes, baby. You can call time out."

She winked at Rick and picked up her gun.

"Okay, ready?"

The twins nodded and Rick switched off the foyer lights, plunging he apartment into near-darkness.

"Go! Last one alive wins!"

xxxx

"Stephen was in tears when I picked him and Ade up from school today," Rick informed Kate when she came home on a windy night in January. On Thursdays, on matter what case she was working on, she hung up the badge at 6:30 and joined her family for dinner.

"What? Why?," Kate asked worriedly. She hung up her coat and walked over to Rick. "Why didn't you call me hours ago?"

"Because, babe, you have that huge case, and I know that thinking about the kids distracts you from work and vice versa," he said knowingly. He sighed and put down the paper he was reading, swiveling to face Kate. "And he was in tears because some kid was antagonizing him. Said that his mommy was a "floser" - I think the kid meant 'floozy' - who married a man because he paid lots of attention to her, and that her life is a huge mess with no room for children because someone tried to kill her."

Kate gaped. "What first grader says that?"

"One whose mother gossips very loudly over the phone," Rick said, taking Kate's hand. "He said wouldn't talk to anyone but you."

Kate nodded and stood up. "Where is he?"

"His room. Alexis took Ade to dance class about and hour ago, so he's alone."

"Did she get bullied by this kid too?"

"No," Rick said. "She didn't even know why he was upset. But she was being very cute, hugging him and asking him if he wanted her after-school Oreo."

Kate smiled softly before going down the hall, not even bothering to take her stiletto pumps off. She quietly knocked on the door of Stephen's room, formerly the nursery.

"Stevie? Honey, it's mommy."

A muffled "Come in" came through the door, and Kate opened it gently. Stephen was sitting on the floor, playing with Legos. His school uniform sat in a rumpled pile on his bed, and he had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Kate sat down on the floor next to him.

"Hey, buddy. I heard about what happened at school today," he said gently. Stephen nodded, but didn't make eye contact.

"Is it true?," he whispered, still staring intently at his Legos. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. It was a long time ago, before you were born. Before daddy and I were even married."

"Why?"

"Because one of the bad guys got mad," Kate said, smoothing his shiny chestnut hair. "But I promise, we're all okay now."

Stephen nodded and then wrapped his little arms around her in a hug. She hugged back and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, mommy," he whispered.

Kate marched back out into the kitchen, where Rick had started to make dinner. "Remember that NYC Public Library gala tomorrow night I didn't want to go to?"

He nodded.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm going to go with you, and we are going to show those ignorant tabloid-reading stay-at -home mothers how in love we are and how wonderful our family is."

Rick grinned. "There's my Kate."


	17. Chapter 17

We have come to the end of the story! Sorry the last few chapters were posted sporadically, but college applications have been sucking up my time :( Anyway, I hope you guys love it! Enjoy & Review.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Kate fumed from the passenger seat of the Ferrari. "We've been married for almost 8 years, we have two beautiful children – three if you count Alexis, which I do – so why are we still such a big deal?"

Rick shrugged and put one hand on Kate's thigh, driving with the other. "Who knows? And who cares… just focus on how beautiful you look, that's what I'm doing."

Kate looked confused.

"I mean, with me… not beautiful, but handsome… oh, forget it," Rick said, fumbling over his words. "Just don't think about anyone but us."

"That will be hard with that reporter who's obsessed with you," Kate grumbled. She was referring to Brit Cole, a blonde bimbo who worked for an internet gossip site. "Who knew there was a real-life inspiration behind Tam Svjeda?"

"Paula," Rick said with a laugh, naming his publicist. "Her articles were almost never published because Paula threatened her within an inch of her life."

"Huh, finally something Paula does that I approve of," Kate said with a smile. Rick chuckled.

"Katherine Beckett, how I love you so."

She smiled. "Thanks, Castle. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and they pulled up to the library, where Rick gave his keys and a twenty to the valet. He held his arm out and Kate took it, using her other hand to hold the skirt of her black Calvin Klein gown. The press was in full swing, and Kate swore she saw Kristen Wiig and Matt Bomer being interviewed before a flashbulb blinded her. Rick kissed her cheek and cameras flashed, making Kate blush.

" , how is your next book coming?"

"Kate, you look lovely, who are you wearing?"

"Is there any truth to the divorce rumors?" This came from Brit Cole's obnoxiously loud voice.

Kate clenched her teeth, but before she could open her mouth, Rick squeezed her arm and led her away, to a reporter he liked from the New York Post, a guy with a scruffy beard and thick glasses. They gave a quick interview, mostly talking about Rick's longtime love with the library. Kate told the reporter who she was wearing, and that her job was "going well."

"Phew," Rick said once they were inside. "That was… brutal."

"Divorce rumors?," Kate whispered angrily. She looked ready to shot someone.

"Sweetie, calm down, it's okay, " he said, taking her in his arms. "Ignore it."

Kate sighed. "Okay."

"Come on, let's dance," Rick said with an air of grandeur, making a sweeping motion with his arm. Kate laughed and nodded, following her husband onto the dance floor.

An orchestra played a beautiful waltz and Rick spun Kate in circles, dancing like no one was watching. And to Kate's displeasure, people were. A few cameras snapped pictures, but Kate did her best to ignore them. Rick made it easier for her by nuzzling her neck, kissing it softly. She let out a quiet gasp.

"Rick.."

"Mhhmmm," he said, working his way up to her ear. "If Brit Cole comes near us, I will punch her in the face."

Kate laughed. "No, you won't."

"Maybe," he sighed. "But I will do something. Tonight is about us having some time to ourselves. I may have booked a room at the Four Seasons."

Kate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," Rick said with a happy grin. "I'm nothing if not a romantic."

"Oh, Rick," Kate whispered, kissing his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You always manage to save the day."

"Does that mean I have now saved your life eleven times?"

"In your dreams."

"Actually, in my dreams, you're…." he stopped as an old friend came towards them, eliciting a quiet laugh from Kate.

"Robert," Rick said with a charming smile, shaking the former mayor's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rick," Robert Weldon said. He smiled at Kate. "How are you two doing?"

Kate smiled brightly and hooked her arm through Rick's. "We've never been better."

Xxxx

"Mom!," Ade yelled from down the hallway. "Come on, you'll miss it!"

"I'm coming, baby, I'm coming!"

Kate ran down the hall, stiletto pumps in her hand. Rick stood up when he saw her, his face a mix of nervous and happy. Stephen jumped up off the couch. In his little suit, he looked like a mini Rick. And then there was Adrienne, in her pink dress and floral ballet flats.

Kate smoothed her red cocktail dress and stepped into her pumps. Rick took her hand and she kissed him on the cheek, then turned to the twins.

"You guys ready?"

They nodded and then ran out into the hall, racing each other to the elevator. Rick and Kate smiled at each other and followed their eight-year-old twins out into the hallway.

"You scared?," Kate whispered to Rick as the twins talked about what music to listen to in the car. He nodded.

"I still can't believe my baby girl is getting married. She's 27 years old, and she is getting married."

Kate smiled. "I know. It feels like only yesterday she was bringing Daniel home for the first time."

Rick nodded and she kissed him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Honey, you raised a wonderful daughter, and today will be perfect."

"Thanks, babe," he whispered. The elevator hit the lobby and Stephen grabbed his dad's hand, pulling him towards the parking garage.

"Daddy, can we take the Ferrari?"

"Sorry dude, but we're going to take mom's car. Much better for kids."

Stephen sighed. "Okay."

He grabbed his sister's hand and they ran towards the silver Toyota Highlander. Kate laughed.

"I can't believe they'll be nine in just a few months."

"Me neither," Rick said, rubbing him temples. "As if I didn't feel old enough already."

Kate smiled. "You'll always be the ruggedly handsome mystery writer to me."

"And you'll always be my muse, sexy and unsolvable and strong," he said, kissing her one more time before they got in the car. They checked that the kids were buckled in and drove out of the parking garage, on their way to a wedding.

The writer and the muse. After all this time, the mystery was solved. But the book was just beginning, and the story was one that no one ever could have imagined when Detective Kate Beckett marched into a book party to arrest Richard Castle, the playboy writer who signed women's chests and stole police horses while naked. Funny, isn't it?


End file.
